Birds of a Feather
by ss-sunset
Summary: Some birds of a feather flock together while some prefer to fly solo. Nico once said he liked to fly solo but all that changed when Dani walked into his life and turned it upside down. What started out as working together for a common goal has developed into much more then either expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _**Hope you enjoy this story. Not sure if I'll continue it or not as I'm new to this fandom and it will depend on how it's received. I usually write for the Castle fandom & work with several people in that arena but also love Necessary Roughness. Recently the pairing of Nico & Dani has intrigued me and love reading anything about them. I'm looking for a beta so if you are interested, please let me know. As typical, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think of this story.**_

"Whoa, what the hell are we doing?"

"I believe its called kissing or in some parts of the world, comforting each other," Nico stated as he leaned slightly back from her. His arms still snaked around her waist.

"I know that but why - no wait, we can't do this. Not now, not after everything that happened. I mean for god sake Nico, you just lost your best friend. I just broke up with Matt. Things are a tad up in the air don't you think?"

"I do but who better to get through this then with a friend. You said it once that I don't need a therapist but a friend. You are not alone in this either and for once Dani, I don't want to fly solo." Nico said softer as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"I thought that is what you did best, fly solo. You told me that once then again flying solo hasn't really happened much since I started working with the Hawks has it.

"Not a lot of the time. You've handled the emotional stuff with the players, talked them down, got them out of bad situations while I've cleaned up the mess they've made and they've made a lot these past few months since you started working here. Really we're two sides of the same coin." Nico said looking deep into her eyes. He wanted so much more but wasn't sure she was ready or if he was honest, and he doesn't lie, even to himself, if he was ready.

Nico looked into her eyes for a split second longer before he leaned in for another kiss. This time though he took control, running his fingers through her hair. He could feel her start to relax as the kiss deepened her hands running through his hair and drifting lightly along his upper back. He let the kiss stop naturally but still held on to her.

"What's running through that head of yours? Tell me. Let me help you." Nico urged.

"Its seems lately I've lost control over everything. Having my office bugged, shutting down my practice, and lets not even mention the kids or Matt. " Nico hugged her tighter as she paused to collect her thoughts "Something is going on with Ray Jay and Matt, well I used to be able to count on him, even after the breakup, but when I called him the other night he wasn't able to talk. I got the impression he was rather preoccupied with something or someone. Hell, I shouldn't care but I do. I did love him at one point, I probably still do in some way but know we are not right together. He wants more than I can give. Why I'm even telling you all this stuff is beyond me as you probably don't want to hear about my love life; what you must be thinking after we kiss and I pour my heart out about Matt."

"Dani, I"m here and won't go away. I've been here the whole time and have never let you down. If that means hearing about Matt so you can sort everything out, so be it. For now though, how about we call it quits for the night. It's late and I'm betting you haven't slept much these last few days and neither have I. Before you give me that "look" I'm not talking together in bed. Way too soon for both of us. Once you get inside and get everything locked up, I'll head back to my place," Nico murmured into her ear while he caressed her back.

"Ok, you're right but don't get used to it. Tomorrow will bring its own special brand of chaos I'm sure but at least we won't be alone. I'm here for you too Nico, please don't forget that ok? It was nice tonight that you came to me when you could have leaned on someone else."

Dani felt Nico lean in for one last chaste kiss just before she stepped in and locked up for a few hours. As Dani leaned against her door for a moment, she had to admit that whatever was happening between her and Nico was something unlike she had experienced before, as cliche as that sounded and she hated to be a cliche. She cared about Matt but this thing with Nico went deeper, much deeper. Thinking about it, they started out as acquaintances who annoyed each other with an underlying attraction neither one would admit that slowly developed into a solid friendship. A friendship that could be a springboard into something much more if those kisses meant anything to her, which it did.

SIghing once more, Dani briefly touched her lips and smiled. Maybe it was time to let go of the past and move forward. She knew one thing for sure, it wasn't going to be boring but her life lately never was dull.

Once he heard her lock the door, he took one look at the house and headed toward his car. Yes, tomorrow will be hard for sure but at least he's taken a step to being closer to Dani. Something he's wanted for a some time now as he watched her from afar. No, this time he was going to get her, make her his for once.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm highly enjoying writing for this fandom so thought I would continue this story. My hope is to get this story updated every week or at the latest, every 2 weeks. Writing with small kids ages 7, 5 and 4 plus a husband can make it challenging at times but worth it. Hope you think so as well. As usual, I don't own any of the characters. That honor goes to the writers and crew on the show. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think of the story so far. **_

Nico sat in his car for a moment while he watched lights go off in the house. He was right when he told Dani it was going to be a long night but unfortunately he didn't realize at the time that long night would turn into several long nights.

"Damn it Marshall!" Nico yelled while pounding his fist into his steering wheel. Why now? He knew Marshall was having an episode so why the hell would his doctors allow him to get into a plane, on a solo flight nonetheless. Just didn't make any sense and he needed things to make sense. His world thrived on order and control much like Marshall. It's what made their friendship make sense, even when the outside world thought it shouldn't.

Nico pulled out of the driveway and headed toward home. He'd lost one friend, no matter how messed up that friendship was, he wasn't going to risk losing another one now by losing what little control he had left. He needed to come up with a plan.

Just as he was pulling into his place, Nico got the call he was expecting.

"Nico"

"Yeah, ok. Let me know the final ruling so arrangements can be made. I'm sure Devin received some kind instructions on what to do with his body was once it was found. He planned this down to the last detail."

Nico hit end on his phone, poured himself a drink before he headed to bed. He planned on being at Dani's doorstep first thing in the morning, He wasn't going to let her over think what happened last night on top of the fact that they needed to come up with a plan together on handling the team before this destroyed the entire season. .

NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND N

"Nico, What are you doing here this early in the morning? You did leave last night and not just sit in my neighborhood on some misguided need to protect me right?" Dani said while he saw her looking at him rather skeptically. He couldn't help but think how her slight mistrust of his motives was something that highly appealed to him and something they had in common of most people.

"Morning to you as well Dani and yes, I went home last night. Thought you might like some breakfast and knowing the last few days, I doubt you would want to make anything yourself." Nico said while walking past her toward her kitchen. He'd picked up some pastries from a local bakery he frequented that he knew Dani would like.

"Um...ok. Thanks and make yourself at home, even though I see you already covered. What else brings you by? I know you and you don't just drop by unless you have a good reason."

"Ah Dani, and you said you didn't know me," Nico chuckled. "I'm expecting Devin to be calling me soon with the arrangements Marshall set up for his own funeral that I have no doubt he set up before his untimely demise. Figured if you're with me when he calls we can come up with a plan on how to handle the players before heading into the facility. Besides, I enjoyed being with you last night and wanted to make sure you knew that it wasn't a one time thing."

Nico reached over to Dani and put her coffee next to his on the counter before pulling her in close to him. He wanted that connection with her before life got in the way; wanted one more kiss. He heard Dani gasp slightly as his lips lightly touched hers in what started out as a slow, soft kiss but quickly turned into much more.

Nico felt Dani's hands reach around his neck and pull him closer. Her body flush with his triggering his body to react in ways not appropriate at this point in their relationship and they did have one. He wouldn't deny that and neither would Dani at this point. After a few long moments Nico felt both of them pull away slowly stopping the kiss but still looking up into each other's eyes. It was Dani who spoke first though.

"That was quite a greeting. Can't say I expected that first thing in the morning. What does it mean exactly though Nico? I can't help but ask, where do we go from here? Are we a couple, just friends, or "friends with benefits" even though I hate that term. I mean seriously, "Friends with benefits", what benefit is it to have no defined lines in a relationship."

"Dani!"

Nico waited a moment until Dani stopped her nervous chatter while running his hands up and down her back.

"Why did you kiss me last night?" Nico asked curious to hear her answer.

"You were hurting last night. You just lost a friend and I was drawn to you. We have this deep attraction to each other that I guess I could no longer ignore. It seemed right. Besides, we kissed each other so it wasn't totally my fault."

"Seemed right to me as well. Why not take that feeling and what we have built with our friendship and go from there for now?" Nico suggested while he leaned in for a quick kiss,

"It's not that easy though Nico. I just broke up with Matt, the team is a mess with Marshall's death and the indecision on who actually owns the team at this point, both our jobs are on the line. Factor in my teenage kids and I'm not sure it would be a good time to explore this attraction. "

"You're right, it won't be easy. I won't lie to you and say it is but wouldn't it be better to go through this together instead of alone? Dani, with both our lives, no time is going to be absolutely perfect but I know I'm attracted to you and tired of fighting it. Tired of denying that I want to be close to you, kiss you and at some point do much more when we are both ready."

Nico allowed Dani to mull it over while he stepped away from her to get them both some more coffee. Their other cups had cooled while they were reconnecting of sorts.

"What if we're not ready Nico? Isn't it possible that all this is between us is a physical attraction and nothing more?"

"Do you really think that Dani or are you just saying that because you are scared it could be something more?"

Nico watched as Dani pulled her bottom lip slightly into her mouth. He knew she wanted this but was afraid to take that step with him. Could see the indecision in her eyes which is why he couldn't let her stew over it this morning. Knew she would panic and run away from him, them or worse, run back to Matt.

"No, the psychologist side of me knows that I'm saying that as a way to deflect the fear I'm feeling that this could be more. Let me just put it out there, I'm scared Nico. We just had our first kiss last night and now you are here at my place asking for more."

"Dani, I'm asking for you not to be afraid of what's been developing between us for a while now. I've had this attraction to you almost since I met you and if I were a betting man, I would say you did as well if you admitted it. .You know it and I know it." Nico paused but couldn't help but lean in for another kiss. It was like he was addicted to her taste, the way her lips felt against his. If Dani's responses were any indication, she had it just as bad.

"We do need a plan for how to handle the team before going in this morning but more importantly, we need a plan for how we are going to handle us." Nico continued while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"A plan uh? Since you seem to have had this little speech all planned out, how do you suggest we handle the team in regards to us, specifically Matt? It wasn't a secret that we were together and were serious for a while. Seeing me jump to someone else, on staff no less, is going to make me look very bad. We haven't even slept together yet Nico but you know what people are going to think."

"People or what Matt will think?" Nico asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Matt, though I shouldn't care since he jumped into bed with that reporter in order to save his own ass."

"I was hoping you weren't going to notice that as I didn't want to see you hurt. I knew you did though when I saw you talking to each other on the sidelines. Took everything in me not to say something to him but it wasn't my place." Nico murmured as he pulled her closer into his body.

"Yeah, he knew I was pissed at him and was trying to apologize to me. No way was I going to let him off the hook although I admit it hurt when I found out. Nico, I need you to understand that I loved him and unlike Matt, I can't just get over it as fast as he apparently did. Who says they love someone and then jumps into bed with someone else not even a month later. I mean really. Anyway, yes Matt. I'm concerned how he's going to react when he finds out with him being Assistant General Manager and all. What if he gets pissed and tries to go after your job?"

"I'm not too worried about Matt. Trust me when I say he may think he can go after my job but he won't be able to touch me. Matt and I have worked together for a long time and I know where all the dirt is on him. He's no saint and he knows it. Besides, we don't know he will be pissed. As much of a prick as he is at times, he's not stupid and knew when you called him that you would figure it out. Surprised, possibly even jealous are the more likely reactions." Nico said

"Jealous, what does he have to be jealous of exactly? We just started whatever this is and I was with him longer."

"Ahh but we've connected on a deeper level than he ever did with you and anyone who's been around us can see it, including Matt. Dani, he wanted a life with you but from what you've said and what I've observed, it just wasn't right. You are at different stages in life, wanted different things but that didn't stop either of you from caring about each other. He knew this as well so seeing you with me is going to make him question what I was able to give you that he couldn't."

"Speaking of stages in life as you call it, how do you know we want the same thing, going in the same direction? "

Nico expected this question to come up as it was what led to their breakup. He'd loved or at least admired Dani for so long that there was no doubt in his mind they belonged together.

"We've worked together for a while now and been friends for about as long. You know about Gabrielle and even about some of my time in Iraq, something I haven't shared with anyone else. When things got rough, I was right there with you. Never once letting you down. You've done the same for me."

"That doesn't answer the question though Nico."

Nico ignored Dani's statement but smiled slightly at her. Patience wasn't exactly one of her strong suits when it came to handling her own personal life.

Nico continued after a slight pause "I know you are done having kids and knew that was one of the things that broke you and Matt up. Your kids have kept you on your toes and you don't want to start over but also don't want to deny anyone you are with from having some of their own. "

"Don't you want to have kids of your own Nico? Just from what you've shared with me about Juliette, you'd make a great father." Nico heard Dani interject. He took the opportunity to gently run his fingers down the side of her face while he answered her question.

"Kids never factored into my life's equation or at least having kids of my own and at this point in my life, I value my freedom too much to want to start from scratch. I love Juliette, probably always will but she's mostly grown now much like your kids. My hope at this point is to be there for whoever is in my life, teenagers or adults. "

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to have any regrets later and come to resent me."

"Dani, I'm happy where I'm at now with you and hopefully someday your kids. You can't resent something you never really wanted in the first place. Your kids are an unexpected bonus to this relationship. I'm not exactly known for being super open to people but if they let me, I hope to get to know them both better. Possibly even develop enough of a friendship with them that they would trust me enough to come to me if they need help. Just like I've never let you down, I'd never let them down either. Your family is a package deal and something I knew before we even kissed." Nico said while he leaned in for what should have been a chaste kiss but just like their last kiss, quickly turned more passionate.

Nico pulled Dani in tighter to his body while letting his mouth explore hers. He knew they needed to stop but he was enjoying himself too much. He felt her hands run down his back feeling every defined muscle on the way down while he ran his fingers through her hair. The feelings she pulled out of him was almost painful but also made him forget everything around him. He let his hands drift from her hair down her back, wanting so badly to know what her skin felt like under his own hands. It wasn't the time though as they still hadn't decided on how to handle them or the team.

"Dani "Nico murmured while continuing to let his hands wander up and down her back "I don't want to share whatever this is between us just yet with anyone. This is too fresh to allow it to be ruined by all the chaos. How about we keep it between us for now or at least be more discreet while at work?"

"I don't know Nico, discrete isn't going to be easy now I know how it feels to be kissed by you but I think something can be worked out. "

"Good. Now as much as I want to continue kissing you, we need to get started on figuring out how to handle the team before Devin calls."

"Alright, duty calls I guess but I want a raincheck for later."

Nico kissed her once more, pouring all the emotions he could. "Most definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I apologize for the late update of this chapter. It's been a rough week in my household with multiple people sick. I'm still fighting some kind of sickness but have been managing to write some in the morning. Need to thank my beta PenguinOfTroy for helping with the chapter and polishing it up for me. **____**As usual, I don't own any of the characters. That honor goes to the writers and crew on the show. Enjoy and please let me know what you all think of the story.**_

**DNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND ND**

Nico and Dani leaned in for one more kiss before Nico's cell decided to ring.

"That's timing for you. Already interrupting us when we were just starting to enjoy ourselves."

"Dani, we also said we needed to get to work so I would say this was perfect timing. Besides, I couldn't have taken much more of our enjoyment before I did something we both aren't ready for yet." Nico chuckled winking at her while he reached for his cell.

"Nico"

"Yeah Devin. I was expecting your call. I take it Marshall sent you a letter?"

Nico paused while he listened to Devin rant some on how this was all planned out. He had just received it and hadn't had time to process it much like Dani and himself.

"No funeral? I expected Marshall to want everyone to go all out with it. Figured he would want people mourning him or at least giving him the attention he craved even in death but I guess I underestimated him."

"Ok. Set it up and let me know when its ready for me to pick it up. Has Gabrielle contacted you yet? I figured she would be using his death as a way to get control of the team again."

Nico reached over and laced his fingers through Dani's while Devin filled him in on the phone call with Gabrielle. Whether he admitted it or not, Gabrielle was a sore spot between them and would more than likely be brought up again, much like Matt.

"Thanks Devin. See you at the facility in say an hour? I know its early but if we don't get ahead of this thing now, its going to turn into a three ring circus. Bye." Nico said as he clicked end on his cell. The faster they got this over with, the faster everyone could start to move on with the season.

Nico closed his eyes and took a moment to pull his thoughts together before he looked back up at Dani.

"I take it the call didn't go well. I've noticed your face gives away a lot when you are around me."

"No, it didn't go well. As you heard, Marshall sent a letter to Devin where he stated very specifically he didn't want a funeral but wanted to be cremated instead."

"Ok, lots of people don't want to be buried. Cremations are fairly common but you know that already so what's the catch?"

"Surprisingly enough there is no catch which is unlike Marshall. He simply wants me to keep his ashes until Juliette is ready to have them for herself. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it right away which is oddly very parental. I'll pick them up from Devin as soon as the investigation is completed," Nico explained while he ran his hand through his hair. His other hand was still tightly laced with Dani's and he had no intention of letting go.

"Investigation? What are they doing that for? I assumed it was a suicide based on the notes he sent and how he wrapped up all his loose ends."

"It was a suicide but its FAA policy to look into all plane crashes. It wouldn't really surprise me if he did something to the plane to make it blatantly obvious he wanted to crash the plane. He never trusted government types to get anything right so he'll have made sure they have no choice but to rule this a suicide," Nico stated matter-of-factly with little emotion behind his words. He wasn't ready to face the fact that his friend was really dead. He knew he would eventually fall apart, in private without anyone knowing about it.

"Nico, You ok? You got this far away look all of a sudden? This has to be hard on you and now with the news that you'll have his ashes, had to make it real you know. You don't have to hide from me. I'm here for you just like you have repeatedly said you were here for me. It goes both ways."

Nico looked at Dani for a moment, their hands tightly entwined. Why he thought he could hide this from her was beyond him. He was the one who told her that she knew him but knowing this and allowing her that far in was a different story. It wasn't in his nature to let someone else take care of him.

"I'm fine Dani."

"You're not fine and we both know it," Nico heard Dani interrupt while she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Ok, I'm not fine but I'm also not used to sharing as much with people. I know we were friends before but it's going to take some time to get used to this new closeness. I'm not ready to deal with his death yet, not when I have a team to take care of first," Nico said brushing a light kiss along her cheek.

"Not I Nico, we so lets get down to business and get this figured out so we can get back to more enjoyable things."

"Enjoyable things, I like the sound of that. " Nico chuckled. "Why do I get the feeling you may have a more devious side of you than anyone has ever seen. Should I be scared now?"

"A scared Nico, now that would be fun. Devious, little ole me, No...now you are meeting with Devin in what 40 mins at this point? Do you want me there for the meeting because I will under the premise of keeping informed so I know how to handle the players. Being able to back you up without anyone suspecting anything is just an added bonus."

"Might be a good idea since I'm sure coach, Hank and Matt will be there as well. Devin wanted to go over what Marshall wrote in his letter about team ownership. His will won't be read until the investigation is settled."

"Who does control go to now that Marshall is dead?"

"That depends on what Marshall has written in his will. I'm sure he covered it in the letter he sent to Devin before the crash as well. The divorce is final so logically control would go to Juliette but knowing him, he's thrown some kind of twist into it," Nico said with a slight smile on his face.

"Marshall is known for his twists and for pissing people off so hopefully this will go the way that's good for the team."

"It will on that I have no doubt. One of the last things Marshall said to me was, 'take care of my team Nico.' Now what he has planned exactly, I couldn't begin to predict," Nico said while he pulled away from Dani to clean up from breakfast.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready to go. Figure might as well ride in together since we're here and going to the same place. Saving the planet and all as Lindsay would say. If anyone notices, we can tell them you dropped by the house to give me the tapes Marshall mailed to you. It's not a lie as that is exactly what you intended to do when you came by last night. On that note, let me quickly get dressed so we can get out of here. "

Nico heard as she turned to walk upstairs toward her bedroom with a slight sway in her hips. He looked once more in her direction before finishing cleaning up. This was going to be a long day.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DND

"Devin. I trust you have the letter Marshall sent you with you this morning." Nico said as he walked into the Hawks conference room.

"Yes Nico. I've got it and will discuss it once Matt & Hank arrive. I see that you've included Dani into this little meeting as well. "

"She's an integral part of the Hawks team and is needed when it comes to dealing with the players. We all know that happy players means more wins, which means more money for everyone. Money does make the world go around at least for some people," Nico stated although he didn't quite believe it in some areas any more.

"Those people used to include yourself as it was your modus operandi Do I detect a change of heart?"

Nico just smiled at the remark but chose not to answer. He was right that it used to be his way of doing things and probably would continue that way in certain dealings but not all any more. Just as Devin was going to say something else. Hank and Matt walked into the office saying their pleasantries before sitting down on the chairs in the small conference room.

Nico noticed that Dani chose to sit the chair toward the back away from Matt and the rest. Knowing her, it was likely so she could observe what was going on and react accordingly without being noticed too much.

"Morning Gentlemen, and Lady. " Devin said which caused Hank and Matt to look back. They both missed Dani being in the room when they walked in but didn't question it. Hank continued, "As I'm sure you've heard by now, Marshall's body was found late last night. It hasn't been released to the press yet but I felt the need to bring it to the team's attention as I received a letter from Marshall sent before he went missing. "

"How long until the press gets hold of the news?" Hank asked interrupting Devin. Nico was standing in the back and rolled his eyes at the interruption. He felt Dani casually reach over and squeeze his hand before quickly letting go.

"I'll get to that in a moment. More importantly is what Marshall said in his letter about team ownership he left in his will. Before you ask the next obvious question, the will he had redrawn will be officially read after the investigation into his death is complete."

Hank paused for a moment, grabbed a sip of his water he had next to him before looking directly at Nico as he said his next words. Nico looked back at him in his typical stoic manner not giving anything away.

"Marshall stated in his letter that the team ownership would go to Nico instead of his only heir Juliette. He explained in the letter that Juliette was too young and unstable for her to take over the team. He trusted Nico with his life and knew that he would take care of his team. He considered him the only family he could trust."

"Any possibility this will be contested by Gabrielle? I've gotten the impression when all three were in the office that was some bad blood between them." Matt questioned while looking directly back at Nico.

"Possibility, yes but will she win in a court of law, no. The will was drawn up after the divorce in front of Marshall's psychiatrist who had declared him legally competent. She has no legal grounds to stand on but that won't stop her from trying."

The room was silent for a few moments as the news sunk in and what it could mean to the Hawks in the long run. Nico in particular did not see this coming and wasn't sure what to think. He needed team to process this news.

"I thought Gabrielle was co-owner? How does that fit with Marshall leaving the team to Nico?" Matt questioned.

"I'm going to share some news that was kept quiet after Marshall went into inpatient rehab and was stabilized. This is not common knowledge and is not to be leaked to anyone." Nico noticed that Devin looked directly at Matt with the statement. "Marshall and Gabrielle worked out a buyout plan so that Marshall could retain full ownership of the team as long as he did not take over the day to day runnings of it. She admitted she didn't care about football but simply wanted to be kept in the lifestyle she was accustomed. Marshall agreed and the deal was done. Gabrielle does have some stake in the team not a significant amount."

"When will this change take effect?" Nico inquired. He needed to know how much time he had to plan. He knew Matt and Hank were not pleased with the news and he needed time to figure out his next move."

"The change will officially take place after the legal reading of the will, probably several weeks from now depending on how long the investigation takes to wrap up. If there are no more questions, I have other business to attend. I'll be in touch." Hank stated as he walked out of the office. To say that everyone was stunned would have been an understatement.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DND

After a few minutes, Hank stood up and motioned to Matt to join him in his office. They had business to handle with the new wide receiver on board and how it would impact the team when TK came back, if he came back. While Nico continued to stand there with his eyes focused on nothing in particular until Dani spoke up.

"If he comes back? I thought he had a spot on the team once he completed rehab Matt. You told him he would if he voluntarily went and you can't just pull that from him."

"I'm aware of what I told him and don't need to be reminded of it but the fact remains that this new player fits well with our team. TK has caused nothing but trouble for the team."

"Need I remind you that TK also helped the team win a major playoff game. He's an asset to the Hawks and will be again when he gets back on the field. Before the shooting he was getting better and thought he had your support but then I should have expected this reaction from you." Nico heard Dani state with her fists clenched by her side.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"You know exactly what I meant Matt."

Nico saw Dani turn to Hank and state, "TK deserves a chance to prove himself on and off the field when he has completed rehab . All I ask is that you give him that chance. It may be a little rough at first as he gets adjusted to playing again and the pressures that go with it but he will get there with my help. "

From where Nico was still standing in the room he could see Matt's muscles tensed while he fought to control himself.

"As General Manager of this team the only thing I will tell you is that I'll take it under advisement. Come Matt, let's get started on what we need to do today."

Matt and Hank walked out of the conference room leaving Dani and Nico. Nico wanted to remind Hank that he had a say in what happened to everything with the Hawks as team owner now but it was not the time to play that card quite yet. No, he wanted to see what Hank would do first.

Nico walked over to Dani and casually linked her fingers with his own turning her to face him. He knew it was too early for any players to be around so they were relatively safe from anyone catching them. He needed her touch as much as she needed it whether she admitted it or not.

"You ok? Things got a little tense between Matt and yourself."

"Yeah well he deserved everything I gave him. He's the one who went back on his word with TK and it pissed me off. Hard to respect someone like that you know. "

"I know but I also know you were talking about more than TK and he knew it. Lots of changes coming my friend, some probably for the worse and some for the better." Nico said quietly as he leaned slightly toward Dani.

Nico looked around once more making sure no one could see them before he gave Dani a quick kiss.

"Now what do you say we get some coffee and discuss this new development?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a nice Holiday Season. I'm very sorry for the long wait on updating. My family travelled over 1700 miles in a 5 day period covering 5 states over Christmas. Prepping for the trip and the trip itself was part of the reason for the delay. The other reason is the fact that I got very sick for close to 8 days the day after we got back putting a stop to everything but sleep. Now that I'm on the rebound, I should be back to a regular updating schedule. **_

_**This chapter is not beta'd so please let me know of any glaring mistakes. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. As usual I don't own any of these wonderful characters. That honor goes to the writers/creator of the show. Please leave a review and let me know what you think if you would like as I would love to hear from everyone. **_

**DNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the room, Nico gently guided Dani toward his office instead of the cafeteria where they would normally grab a cup of coffee. It was too public for what he wanted right now and he didn't want to run the risk of anyone catching them doing anything remotely inappropriate, not that they would at this point. Nico smiled at the thought and chuckled lightly to himself.

"What was that for? Something on your mind?"

"A lot on my mind, least of which the changes with the team. First though, I promised you a cup of coffee, something I just happened to have in my private office."

"How convenient of you Nico as long as all we do is drink said cup. "

Nico smiled at the thought as they walked into his office and he went over to where he had set up his Keurig while Dani looked around. She's one of the few people he had let into his inner sanctum which was a major step for him.

"Wow, nice office you scored. How'd you manage that as I don't even think Matt or Hank have a nice as one as this?"

"Being head of security has its perks but being a trusted friend of Marshall helped as well. When Marshall set me up in this position, I told him I needed a secure room that would give me enough space to conduct business without the constant scrutiny of anyone else in the building. Same time I needed to be close to the action so I could respond accordingly. This room fit." Nico said shrugging his shoulders.

Monitors had been set up along the back wall with various video feeds from all around the building being piped into them. Very little was left uncovered, bathrooms and showers being the only exception.

"Can you hear what goes on in all these rooms as well? I assume everything is being recorded."

"You do know what happens when you assume right? You make an ass out of me and you." Nico quipped with a small smile. He couldn't help himself but to tease her a little before he continued. "In this case though, your assumption is correct. Everything is recorded and I can hear what goes on in most of the rooms but not all."

"All for the purpose of protecting the Hawks assets though; not just because you want to snoop on people because that would be unethical."

Nico raised his right eyebrow slightly while he looked directly into Dani's eyes. What was she thinking. Nico noticed a slight gleam in her eyes so he let a smirk cross his face before he handed her a cup of coffee and remained quiet.

Glancing at the clock above the monitors, he noticed they still had some time before the players arrived. They had both received text messages notifying them of a team meeting that she was required to attend. Nico came and went as he saw fit but knew this would be hard on Dani.

They stood their drinking their coffee before Nico finally pulled a chair out for Dani to sit. He could feel the heaviness in the room, almost like Dani was waiting for the other shoe to drop . If he was honest with himself, he was as well. Nothing worked out this well for him.

"Sit. We have some time before the players meeting starts and knowing the way both our day tend to be, this may be our only time together."

"Since when do you attend the players meetings? You usually disappear to go do whatever it is that you and then somehow know when it has ended so you can scare me just popping up where I am next; though now that I've seen your office, that mystery has been solved now."

"I'm always around and while I may not be there physically, those meetings are monitored. I like to know everything that is going on with everyone. Today I thought I would go to support a friend much like she has done for me. "Nico said while he leaned forward and brushed his fingers along the top of her knuckles.

"Well then I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't ask you what you really thought about the changes in team ownership now would I?"

"In some respects Marshall surprised me; in some respects I expected it. We had that kind of back and forth kind of relationship much like a game of chess. I can almost hear him saying checkmate wherever he is right now. A new game has started with a whole different set of players. "

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Nico walked into the players meeting just as coach was getting started. He expected the meeting to be fairly short as they had to get ready for this week's game. From what he saw earlier, the team had some adjustments to make before the weekend, especially with TK still in rehab. His eyes scanned the room, finding Dani standing just off to the side toward the middle of the room.

"Thanks for coming in early guys before practice." Coach bellowed.

"Like we had a choice coach." some player muttered toward the back

"Hank and Matt asked for a meeting to be called before practice to share some news concerning the team so listen up guys."

Nico watched as Hank stepped up with Matt standing just behind him. He watched his eyes wander to Dani for a moment before he turned his attention to the players.

"As you know, Marshall Pittman's plane went down before our first game. His body has now been found. "

"Nice, we get a break from practice for the funeral. As weird as that guy was, him giving us a break is sweet." Nico heard from another player. Apparently Matt heard it as well.

"Actually no breaks guys as there is not going to be a funeral. Marshall requested that his body be cremated and his ashes delivered to Nico for safe keeping until Juliette can handle them."

"Damn, even in death the guy is messing up our plans."

"Settle down guys and have a heart. Marshall was just found dead. As eccentric as the guy was, he was the owner of this team so have some respect. "Coach interjected before Hank continued.

"Coach is right. The fact that he owned the team is the reason you all are here right now. He sent a letter to his lawyer before his death detailing exactly what was to happen to the team ownership after his death. Before you ask, he likely sent the letter knowing that his will would not be read until after the official investigation into his death was complete."

Nico watched as Hank paused to take a sip of his water before he continued.

"As such, we were informed earlier this morning that Marshall has requested that team ownership be transferred to Nico. Final details have not been worked out yet but we do expect his ex-wife Gabrielle to contest this new development. "

Nico chose to interrupt Hank at this point as he could see the players morale plummet at the mention of Gabrielle Pittman's name. She had caused havoc in the past and he wanted to reassure the players she would not do so again.

"Gabrielle Pittman has caused the team problems in the past but I can assure you all she will not be able to do so this time."

Nico let the statement hang before looking at Hank to continue while he stepped back.

"The media is aware that Marshall's body has been found so you should expect news reporters to try and get some kind of reaction from the team. Say what you want but it would be in your best interest to say No comment. Coach will keep you informed of any new developments. "

"That's all for now guys. If you have any concerns about anything concerning Marshall's death outside of what has already been addressed, Dr. Dani will be available."

"Guys don't be all macho about things and let it impact your game. Anything you say to me will be kept strictly confidential and will not be shared with anyone, management included." Dani stated while she glanced at Matt.

"Hit the locker room. We have a long practice ahead of us. You have thirty minutes before I expect to see each and every one of you on the field. Expect laps and a fine if late."

With the team meeting over, Nico stepped aside to allow the players to hustle out of the room. He didn't like the look Matt gave Dani and wanted to make sure he didn't start something with her.

"Well I think that went well. Dani, keep me informed of any issues you notice with the players or need anything from me. Before you say anything about patient confidentiality, I'm not asking for you to share with me what you talk about. More like I'd like to head off any problems before they start. "

"Being proactive instead of reactive is a good approach. I'll do my best but don't expect much from me but will let you or Nico know if I need any assistance"

At this point Hank, Matt, Dani and Nico were all standing near each other. Nico stood just behind Dani so he could let his hand ghost her lower back without drawing any attention. For some reason he couldn't explain, he needed the touch and couldn't stop himself. The small smile on Dani's face told him she wasn't upset by it either.

"Hank, I need all the team financials and job descriptions of everyone on staff sent to me by the end of the day. Being proactive and all much like yourself with the players." Nico stated looking Hank in the eye with a smile on his face.

His relationship with Hank had always been rather tenuous at best. Being team owner probably just made the situation worse. Attempting to work with Hank on team matters was the best course of action, for now at least. Matt was a totally different situation. How much he played nice with him depended on how he treated Dani.

Hank just nodded and walked off toward his office.

"Well this is awkward. I know you are still mad how things went down earlier concerning TK. Need to do what's best for the team though. "Matt said as he shifted on his feet.

"Yeah, like you are some great team player. Give me a break."

"If I'm not mistaken, I gave you a break when I convinced the Hawks to bring you on staff. Be sure to remember that in the future."

"Are you seriously just threatening me? You convinced the Hawks to bring me on but it was my work with TK and other players that have kept me here. Not sure what has gotten into you lately Matt but I can suggest a good therapist to help you work out whatever you are going through. You need to get your head on straight quick before you end up doing or saying something you regret."

Nico shook his head and chuckled some at the way Dani was defending herself. She could hold her own against anyone. It was an impressive sight.

"Got something to say Nico?" Matt asked

"No, not right now at least. Don't you have work to get back to with the meeting completed? I strongly suggest you get to it before I lose my patience with this little tantrum."

"It's no tantrum I promise you that Nico. More like expressing my opinion which I believe is my right but yes, I should get back to work. Dani, I'll be in touch to finish this conversation when we don't have an audience."

"Don't count it Matt. As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is finished. I'll send you a list of therapists I recommend to clients when I can't work with them myself. Once you have calmed down, take a look at it. "Dani stated with little emotion showing on her face.

Nico and Dani watched Matt leave toward his own office before turning toward each other.

"Nico, those cameras that you have in your office, think you could make sure that this confrontation with Matt stays in a safe place in case it is needed in the future?"

"Consider it done. His threats don't hold any water but having some insurance doesn't hurt. He seemed to forget during his little tirade that I'm now the team owner otherwise known as his boss. He'll be reminded of this fact later but for now its best to let him think he got away with his stunt. Give him some false sense of security. "

"I knew I liked you for some reason. Not sure what you have planned for the rest of the day as I never have figured out what you do exactly except show up when least expected but since I'll be around the facility most of the day, care to join me for lunch later?"

Nico smiled at her and let his hand drift alongside her cheek briefly.

"I'll do you one better Dani, how about we meet back in my office for lunch. We can eat without being interrupted or without any prying eyes. "

"Sound like a plan Nico."

"In the meantime, stay out of trouble. Remember, I'll be watching. You never know when I just might show up." Nico said as he winked at her. He knew this sounded a little creepy but worked for them. It was almost a game at this point.

Nico watched as Dani left the room to go watch practice. He wanted to kiss her before she left but it wasn't the time or the place. He didn't want to give Matt any more ammunition and he knew he was lurking nearby. Staying just a moment more, he walked off toward his office. He had a lot to do before lunch and he intended to get it done so he could give his full attention to Dani.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hope everyone is doing well and looking forward to the start of the 2**__**nd**__** half of season 2 next week. Knowing what I've seen from promos, this story will likely go AU once it airs. Need to thank a friend of mine, Kate, who helped beta this chapter for me. She was also my sounding board at time. **_

_**As usual I don't own any of these wonderful characters. That honor goes to the writers/creator of the show. Please leave a review and let me know what you think if you would like as I would love to hear from everyone.**_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

"Yo, Dr. D, how's it hanging? Calling to check on your favorite player, I see."

"Favorite player, I must have called the wrong number then, I'm sorry, TK," Dani teased

"Nice one. Got to get your digs now while I'm here, I see. I can respect that, but no really, what's up?"

"A lot, but wanted to see how rehab is going and how you are feeling? We want to see you get through this, TK, in better form so you're ready to play."

"I don't know. It's probably the hardest thing I've gone through, you know. These pills really messed me up, but this place is getting me fixed up. I'll be better than ever in no time and ready to amaze on the field. You just wait."

Dani chuckled as she watched practice while she checked in with TK. He was her client and she would always be concerned about him. As crazy as he drove her, he was like another kid to her and she cared.

"I'm sure we will be amazed, as you call it. I also called to let you know about a change with the team that was announced at the players' meeting this morning. Wanted you to hear it from someone you trusted before the media informs you like last time. We know how that worked out."

"Yeah, we do. Riding that horse sucked on my legs. No plans on doing that again. Anyway, lay it on me. "

"You know Marshall Pitman's plane went down and he was declared missing. Well, his body was found. "

"Oh shit, man. What's that mean for the team? He was the boss and all. Please don't tell me that the team falls to that hot but crazy wife of his now."

"Ex-wife and no, the team won't go to her. The divorce was finalized and a deal made before the plane went down. " Dani stated. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts on how to proceed with the rest of the news. What she didn't know was Nico was lurking in the shadows.

"Spit it out, Dr. D. This must be major, you've never stalled like this before. I've handled worse; hell, I'm in here so even if I don't like it, not much damage I can do anyway."

"Well, Marshall sent out several letters as he knew his will wouldn't be read until the investigation into the crash was completed, which could take a while. In his letter to his attorney, he transferred ownership of the Hawks to Nico. "

"Nico, scary dude who always walked around keeping everyone in line, or at least tried to anyway. I kind of gave him a hard time the last time I saw him. Thinking an apology or maybe some sort of gift might be needed to get back in his good graces. "

"He told me about that encounter. Nico won't hold it against you, TK. He knew you were drunk and not in control.

"You got that right, Dr. D. Still, feel bad I made such a scene with him. With him being owner now and all, he has the power to get me traded to another team or even get me kicked off. I can't let that happen; I need to play."

"TK, calm down. He knows that but more importantly, he knows you are working hard to get clean. Nico supported my wish to get you some help even when others didn't, so he has your back. Your only job right now is to be focused on yourself and what you need to do in order to get back to the team."

"Yeah, ok, I gotcha Dr. D. Nico as team owner, that's some messed up shit but if you trust him, so do I, or is it more than just a trust thing between you and Nico?"

Dani wasn't going to qualify that question with an answer as she wasn't sure herself what was going on herself. Whatever it was between them, even TK picked up on it when she mentioned his name, so she needed to be more careful.

"Yes, TK I trust him and so should you. Be aware that things may be reported wrong, either by the media themselves or people who think they know what's best for the team so come to me first before believing anything. I'll set you straight. Anyway, not everything has been worked out yet and I'm not sure what changes will be made, if any, but you needed to know."

"That's cool. Got to go doc, time for that group stuff now. I used to think it sucked but starting to see the benefits of it now. At least it gives me a chance to think about someone else's problems for a while. See ya."

"Later,TK. Take care and I'll be in touch. "Dani said, as she hung up the phone. Looking at her watch, she needed to find a place other than the field bleachers to look over her client list. She needed to start to salvage what was left of her practice and get back to work. Funny she was never given an office, considering all that she has done for the team. Maybe Nico could change that for her.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DND

Nico turned the corner when he saw Dani sitting on the bleachers talking to someone on the phone. He had just finished reading the stuff Hank sent him and needed some time to process everything. Keeping an eye on practice after a rather tense meeting would give him that chance; Dani already around was just an added bonus. Instead of walking right over to her though, he stepped back and waited in the shadows till she was done. It never occurred to him that she didn't have a private office at the facility until now. She needed one and he intended to correct that oversight by the former owner right now.

Nico came out of the shadows when he noticed Dani putting her cell back in her pocket. Her face was scrunched up in deep thought while her eyes stared in the direction of the players running drills. He knew she only did this when she was stressed and something was bothering her. He intended to find out what exactly.

Nico walked up to her and casually put his hand on her arm. She must not have seen him headed her direction, so it startled her a bit.

"Hey, you scared me, Nico. Can't you walk up to me like a normal person?"

"Dani, I did walk up to you like a normal person, but you were so lost in thought you never noticed. You ok?" Nico asked with his hand still on her arm as he sat down next to her.

"Guess I'm more out of it than I thought. I should know better, especially since I should be paying attention to the players today instead of getting bogged down in my own mess. Speaking of which, think as owner now you could score me an office? I don't need much, but having a private place to meet with players and staff would be nice."

"I'd already thought about that when I saw you talking on the phone earlier. I'll take care of it and let you know." Nico said, but what he left out was getting her an office near his own.

"Thanks. What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you had stuff to do, whatever it is that you do during the day. I'm not sure anyone on the team knows exactly, except that you are called a scary dude by some of the players."

"You mean TK and yes, you are right that no one really knows exactly what I do, which is exactly the way it supposed to be. It's my job to be in the shadows, to fix what is needed to be fixed without bringing attention to the team. "

"You never answered my question."

"Neither did you, Dani. I'm not the only one who is good at deflection."

Nico looked into her eyes with one eyebrow raised. Neither one of them wanted to break the connection they had, so neither said anything for several long moments. Dani was the first one to break.

"Ok, you win, this time at least. I'm not going to tell you I'm ok when I'm not really. Like yourself, I don't lie and won't start now. Just have a lot running through my head, least of which is getting my practice restarted. Something that won't be easy to do since I referred all my patients out to other practices. Add in the changes with the team and getting the feeling something is up with Ray Jay, and it's enough to put anyone on edge. At least TK seems to be doing well in rehab. I warned him about believing everything he hears about the team and to call me if anyone says anything to him that doesn't sound quite right."

"Do you think he will be approached while in rehab? I thought they had a no contact rule, you being the exception."

"They do, but there is always ways to get around it. TK escaped from the facility, so getting an unauthorized call wouldn't be that hard. I'd hope people would leave him alone since it's not common knowledge where he is located. Things have a way of being leaked though, and there are people who think they are above the rules. "

"You think things may be leaked by someone on staff with the team? If so, that falls into my realm of duty and could be corrected very fast by myself or the people who work for me. "

"Not sure, Nico, and I can't explain exactly why I warned him. It's not something I would normally do, but my gut told me something isn't right and he needed to be prepared. I don't want him to have any setbacks while in rehab."

"I'll put feelers out to my team and see what comes of it. Trusting your gut was a very smart move on your part; in my experience it usually won't lead you wrong. "

"Thanks, Nico. As far as getting my practice restarted, I just need time and space to handle it but also need to be here for the players for the time being. An office would really assist in both areas, but I'm sure already have a space worked out in your head for me. Not that I'm trying to push you for it or anything."

"Now why would I think that, Dani? The fact that you may have mentioned it twice already? Seriously though, you know me too well and yes, I do have a few ideas, as a matter of fact. Have you heard from your kids lately? You mentioned being concerned about Ray Jay."

"The kids are with their father, or at least they are supposed to be. Something just feels off and I can't pinpoint why, exactly." Nico watched as she shook her head before she continued "Speaking of being off, you never answered my question about what you are doing out here when you said you had some work to do, so spill it."

Nico sighed and tried to collect his thoughts. He also had a lot running through his head. While doing so, he felt Dani cover his hand with hers and laced her fingers some with his. It was a rather intimate gesture, considering where they were, but he let it slide. The only person he was even remotely concerned about seeing the gesture was Matt, and he was busy working in his office.

"Nothing really to spill. Just finished looking over the stuff Hank sent and needed time to process everything. Thought I would check on practice, much like you are doing as well. You being here was an added bonus."

"There's more than that, Nico. You seemed rattled and you don't rattle easy. Was there something in the paperwork that upset you?"

"Yes and No. It's more along the lines of the amount of responsibility now on me. Granted I don't handle the day to day, but the overall health of the team is on me. Marshall trusted me to do what's best for the team, but he made a mess of it before he left," Nico shared. He surprised even himself with how open he was being. Sure, he never lied, but not lying and voluntarily opening up to anyone are completely different.

They sat for a moment, fingers laced together, as they watched the field. Nico knew that Dani wanted to say something, but was hesitating, based on her body language.

"You'll get it all figured out. Look at it this way, now you get to make the changes you always wanted to make, and don't tell me you'd never thought of any. Give yourself time to get used to the idea of being team owner. You know this team and how it runs better than anyone, so I'm sure you'll do right by Marshall."

"But at what expense to other people involved? " Nico asked while he looked directly into her eyes.

"Is that what you are really concerned about, Nico? I've never seen you be this unsure of yourself or your own capabilities. Usually you are extremely confident about decisions made by you; to the point of being rather cocky."

"Only with you, Dani. Not something I'm used to doing with anyone. Everything hasn't been worked out yet but I am concerned about the impact my decisions will have on the team. Despite my rather cold demeanor, I do care about everyone, on and off the field. "

"Nico, I've known you cared about every detail involving the Hawks for a while now. While others probably have viewed you as cold, I've simply thought you were focused."

"Focused. Yeah, I am that at times, especially when I see people I care about being hurt or harassed by other people if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. "

Nico let the conversation drop at that point. While they sat close together, his mind wandered to what was happening between them. She had a knack of getting to the heart of what was bothering him, not letting him bullshit it away, and that scared him. Same time, he knew he wanted to see where this was going and maybe encourage it further.

His cell ringing startled both of them and brought them out of the little world they had created for themselves.

"Yeah, ok. Give me five minutes." Nico said, and then turned to Dani. "Duty calls. It was nice while it lasted. See you for lunch in my office?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Nico gave her hand one final squeeze before he jogged down the stairs in the direction of the facility. He allowed himself to look back once he reached the edge and noticed she had already pulled her cell out for what was likely another series of phone calls she needed to make. He could only hope who ever she was talking to made her day easier but his gut told him otherwise, and his gut was rarely wrong.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN

"Yeah, I need you to get TK on the phone right away for me. "

"Look, I know he's not allowed to have any contact with anyone, but can't an exception be made just this once?

A pause on the line caused a smile to spread across his face.

" I'll make it worth your while. Season tickets on the 50 yard line will be in the mail by the end of the day. "

"TK, my man. I know you are busy doing the rehab thing and all, but something has come up."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope everyone is doing well and enjoying the rest of the season so far. I know love it. As the season as now started, this story is now AU. While I'm not surprised who owns the team on the show, wanted to play with a different angle. I'm trying to get this story updated at a fairly quick pace but with 3 kids (7,5 and 4) and a husband sometimes its impossible. I'll do my best though. Need to thank a friend of mine, Kate, who helped beta this chapter for me. **_

_**As usual I don't own any of these wonderful characters. That honor goes to the writers/creator of the show. Please leave a review and let me know what you think if you would like as I would love to hear from everyone.**_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Nico left the stands headed for the employee that alerted him to a possible situation forming. He'd sent a quick text to his staff to keep alert to anything involving TK after talking to Dani. He trusted Dani's instincts about trouble brewing and this time both their actions proved to be the right move. Nico smiled at the thought thinking they made a great team helped out by a top notch staff he built. He slowed down just as he saw his guy.

"Nico."

"I got here as fast as I could."

Nico expected no preamble, and his staff knew it.

"After reading your text, I was scanning all outgoing numbers and noticed TK's rehab place pop up. Figured you might want to know about it since Dr. Santino was out on the field."

"How do you know it wasn't her calling from a facility phone?" Nico asked, knowing the answer but wanting to keep his staff sharp.

"She wasn't. I asked our team to get eyes on her, and she was in the stands talking to another person."

Nico nodded. He knew his team would catch the intimate gesture between them, but knew better than to say anything. Discretion was at the heart of any good security team. Besides, it wasn't them he was mildly concerned about, anyway.

"I'll take care of it. Can you tell what part of the facility the call came from?"

"I can't tell you the specific office. Only that it came from the management area, based on the numbers you had us assign to them. Looks like how you set up the phone system initially has panned out for you after all. We all thought you were crazy when you first explained it to us. I mean, what does it matter what number is used inside a facility?"

"Crazy? I don't think so. More like prepared for any situation. Grouping the numbers allows me to see at a glance what is going on from what part in the facility and respond accordingly, as you found out."

"What's our next move?"

"Your next move is to continue with your assigned duties. I'll take over this matter from here."

"Yes sir."

Nico watched as his guy walked out of the office in the direction of the workout area before he headed toward the Management area of the facility. Hopefully the call to TK didn't cause him to do anything rash like he was apt to do at times. He knew TK was volatile, especially in the fragile state he was in during rehab. It was one of the reasons the no contact rule was in place.

If he was right about who made the call, and he was fairly certain he was, that would mean speeding up some changes he'd planned to make within the team staff.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN

"What's up, Matty D? You know you aren't supposed to be calling me while I'm in rehab. That honor goes to Dr. D. "

"Yeah, I know, TK, but something major has happened here, and you needed to know about it, so I made a call. "

"You mean you bribed someone. Coloring a little outside the lines now, aren't you?" TK teased. He knew he wasn't supposed to be calling and couldn't resist giving Matt a hard time.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes things need to be done for the betterment of the team. Anyway, listen up for a minute, will you?"

"Betterment of the team or yourself? Don't think this call was made for yourself. I know all about you and Dr. D, hell, everyone knows about you guys. Let me guess, you are going to tell me Dr. D chose to leave the team because she was so upset over the breakup and couldn't stand to look at your face," said TK.

"No, and what the hell are you bringing Dr. D up so much when I'm trying to tell you something important? So stop interrupting."

"Wow, quite the reaction when I mentioned Dr. D. Interesting, and I haven't interrupted you, but merely 'interjected my thoughts on this conversation,' as the dudes in here would say to me. But ok, I'll stop, seriously, go ahead."

TK had Matt figured out from the time he started talking to him, which is why he decided to mess with him. He needed to lighten up his day, and this was just the call to do it. He wasn't stupid either, especially after Dr. Dani warned him about possible calls.

"Back to that: something major that has happened around here."

"Oh, you are talking about Marshall Pittman's body being found, and a letter sent by him giving Nico ownership of the team now? That one? What about it?"

"Um, yeah. Well, lots more changes are probably headed this way, TK, so we need you back."

"And how do you suggest I go about doing that when I still have 2 more weeks of self-imposed or rather, forced rehab?"

"Come on, TK. It's not like you haven't left the facility before. If you show up, you know I got your back. Think of it this way, the team needs The King of the Castle to lead his team to victory during this time of great trial."

As tempted as he was, TK knew Matt was blowing smoke. He wasn't exactly sure what he was up to, but he knew it wasn't good. Now, how he needed to handle him was a different story, but a call to Dr. D would done as soon as he got Matt off the phone. He could blow his own smoke up his ass in the meantime.

"Right...King of the Castle, I've always liked that but let me see what I can do. You know I had help last time I broke out of this place, but if you say the team really needs me..."

"Thanks, TK. I knew I could count on you to not let the team down. Look, I need to get off here, so I'll see you soon. You know where to find me once you get here. No need to tell anyone about this little conversation had between us."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out, with having to bribe someone to talk to me in the first place. I'm out."

As soon as he heard the phone click on the other end, TK dialed Dr. D's line, only to find it rang straight to voicemail. He hoped she was just on the phone with another patient, but he needed to tell someone he trusted what just happened fast, so he punched in Nico's number. If Dr. D trusted him, then so should he. Besides, if what he suspected about them was true, he would not only protect her but go ballistic over who was trying to stir up trouble. He just wished he could be there to watch it go down.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN

Nico stood outside Matt's office watching him put his phone down. He saw Matt look up at him with a rather cocky grin on his face, like he'd gotten away with something. His hands clenched into a fist before he forced himself to relax. No use causing him any injury, yet anyway.

"Nico."

"Matt."

"What brought you by my office? I thought you had some work to do?"

"Funny, thing about that, work. A little birdie just told me that someone not authorized just called over to TK's rehab center. "Nico watched Matt's face fall. Unfortunately, his cell buzzed before he could continue. He wasn't positive when he walked into the office that Matt made the call but his face confirmed his suspicions. He would have hell to pay if anything he did affected the team or especially Dani in anyway negatively.

"This is Nico, what's up?"

"Nico, my man, or hope you are at least, and have forgotten my past indiscretions."

Knowing Matt was listening, he stepped out of his office briefly with a wave of his hand. The last thing Matt needed to know was that TK on the phone. No, it was better to keep it under wraps for now. Let him stew, now he knew someone was onto him.

"What indiscretion, TK? I know nothing of it. "

"Good, good. Anyway, I tried to call Dr. D. first, but it rang straight to voicemail. Figured since she trusts you, I can too, you know what I mean?"

"You made the right call, TK. Tell me what happened. We already were monitoring all outbound numbers, so I knew someone called you. "

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Well, I got called to the phone from mucking the horse stalls and just like I was warned, someone from the facility was on the phone. Who that someone was, you ask, the one and only Matt. Got to admit, it was a fun conversation though."

"What did he say, TK? You don't seem to bothered by it." Nico asked. He was surprised TK was so relaxed about the call, as he figured he would have freaked a little.

"I messed with him some before he informed me or rather, I informed him, that I knew that Marshall Pitman's body was found and you were new owner of the team. Congratulations, by the way, and good luck. You are going to need it. Anyway, he tried to get me to bust out of this place again, even though I still have two more weeks of forced rehab. He even went as far to say that the team needed The King of the Castle to lead the team to victory in this time of trial."

"Interesting. How did you respond? You have broken out, before but I assume you have learned your lesson."

"You bet I did. Horse riding is not for me, but I told him I had help last time. We left it that I would see what I could do. He also told me not to tell anyone he called. Considering he bribed someone here to even get me on the phone, I kind of figured that was coming, Thought you all should know, he's up to something."

"You handled him well, TK. I'm impressed and yes, I definitely needed to know about this new development."

"So, what you going to do to him Nico? Bust him up? Make him disappear?"

Nico chuckled at TK's antics. He knew what his reputation was like around the players and enjoyed it. Kept them on their toes.

"Nothing like that TK, for now. Matt knew he took a risk calling you and banked on the fact that you were still vulnerable to suggestion. Before you called, I was in his office, and let him know I was aware of an outbound call to you from this facility. Best offense right now is to sit back and watch what he has planned next."

Nico normally would not have shared this much with TK, but felt he needed to be kept somewhat in the loop so he could stay focused on rehab. The team needed him back in top form.

"Nice. So what should I do?"

"For now, stay put and let us know if anyone else tries to talk to you. Your only job is to keep focused on rehab so you can come back ready to play. The team does need you, but not until you are ready. Understood?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Same thing Dr. D said to me as well. On that note, I'm out."

"Dani or I will be in touch."

Now that he had it confirmed through TK that Matt was in fact the person that called, he needed to talk to Dani. He originally intended to confront him just now in his office, but now the approach he mentioned to TK seemed like the better option.

He'd put one of his guys on Matt so he could be kept informed on what he was planning next, before it happened, at his watch, he needed to get working on his lunch plans with Dani. While he knew they would mix business with pleasure some, he intended to make sure most of it was along the pleasure side of things.

DNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND ND

Nico just finished putting the final touches on lunch when Dani walked into his office. She seemed to have more of a spring in her step then earlier and more of a smile on her face.

"Dani, you seem like you are in a rather good mood compared to when we last talked. Something you'd like to share?"

"I don't know, Nico, it will cost you."

"Oh, yeah? Just what would this payment entail? I can think of a number of things that could be done in lieu of payment."

Nico glanced past her to make sure the door was shut as they moved toward each other. His blinds were already closed which wasn't unusual as he was a very private person.

"Hmm, I can think of a few things myself. Least of which are not appropriate for this office but lest we get carried away, I'll settle for a kiss."

Nico didn't have to be asked twice as he moved the rest of the way toward her. He placed his hands around the back of her neck and drew her in for a long, soft touching of their lips before drawing back just slightly to look into her eyes.

"So, what has got you in such a good mood, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, after you left on whatever emergency came up, I was able to reach one of my former patients who agreed to come back to see me. I've officially restarted my practice after the whole Pittman debacle, although that debacle is what pushed us to do whatever we are doing, so I shouldn't complain too much."

"Congratulations, Dani. I know how hard it must have been to make that call. Speaking of calls though, before we continue, I have to mix a little business with pleasure first. Trust me though, we will get back to that pleasure."

"A little business with pleasure, sure, what's going on? Nothing serious happened, I hope. Not sure how much more of that I could take at this point." Nico heard Dani ask, as he led her over to the small couch.

He had a small table set up in front of it with various food placed there to enjoy later. He wanted to make sure lunch was as relaxing as possible, but needed to get this over first, not knowing exactly how she was going to react.

Lacing their fingers together, Nico informed Dani about monitoring all outbound calls from the facility and how TK called, letting him know about his conversation with Matt.

"Glad I reached TK when I did and warned him. I'm oddly proud about how well he handled the situation. Sounds like he really gave Matt a hard time during it, though, not that he didn't deserve it. "

"Not going to disagree with you on that point. In the meantime, I told TK to stay put and stay focused on rehab so he can be ready to be back in top form. He mentioned you said the same thing, so I guess great minds think alike." Nico heard Dani chuckle some before he leaned in to lightly brush his lips against hers.

"What do you have planned for Matt at this point and I know you have something in mind."

"Think I'm going to do as I mentioned to TK. Matt knows I'm onto him so I'm going to watch and see what he has planned next. One of my guys has been assigned to keep watch of his every move, discreetly of course."

"Of course. Now what do you have planned for us now that the business part of this lunch has been completed?"

"Pleasure, lots of pleasure. First, I'm going to feed you because who knows when you ate last and then I'm going to..."

Nico was cut off by Dani pulling him into a long kiss. Her hands reached around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer forgetting about the food on the table. He knew they both needed to eat but Dani apparently needed this more and who was a to deny her.

What started off as an almost frantic need to touch, gradually slowed down to where both were using all their senses to explore each other. Eventually Nico reached down and grabbed some of the pasta salad he'd had delivered, feeding it to her while they stared into each other's eyes. She took his cue from him and did the same. They were wrapped up in their own little world enjoying the respite until Dani heard her phone ring, from a number she didn't recognise.

"This is Dani Santino. Who did you say you were again?"

Nico watched as her whole body immediately tensed and her eyes got wide as she listened to whoever was on the other line. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: What does everyone think of the season so far? I'm sad to see the finale coming so soon myself. An impromptu trip to visit my kids ailing great grandma and her subsequent passing delayed my writing quite a bit which is why this is posted much later than I planned but at least it's a fairly long chapter. Sorry for all the excuses as it seems I always have one. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think of it. I love to read feedback. **_

_**As usual, I don't own any of the characters as that honor goes to the creator of the show and USA network. **_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDND N**

"Yes sir, I'll be right down. I can assure you, whatever you think he's involved in must be a huge misunderstanding."

Nico watched Dani hit end on her cell with a stunned look on her face. Unfortunately, this only lasted for a moment before what he later would call later a "Dani freak out" occurred.

"This cannot be happening to me. Not now, and not to my son. He was such a good boy, or rather, is a good boy, so why he made such a monumentally huge mistake is beyond me. I taught him better than that; hell, Ray taught him better. Oh, he's going to wish he hadn't done this by the time I get through with him. The police have nothing on a Santino pissed off, and believe you me, he's going to wish he stayed where he is at right now."

Nico listened to her rant a few more moments before he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Dani! Just what the hell happened to Ray Jay, and who was that who called? Obviously, it has upset you, but from what I can gather from your side of the call, it is something that needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, dealt with is one way to put it. He'll be dealt with, all right." Nico watched Dani shake her head slightly before she continued, calmer this time. "Ray Jay was pulled over by the police for a broken light on his car. In and of itself, that should have just been a ticket, but the officer found several marijuana plants in the backseat. "

"Let me guess, you don't think these plants were his, but someone he knows? I hesitate to call this person a friend, as no friend would put anyone in this situation."

"Right on the money, Nico. I know my son, and while he does many stupid things, he doesn't have anything to do with drugs. The officer tried to call Ray, per his request, but was unable to reach him. I'm not surprised, knowing Ray, so he called me. I'm going to kill both of them. No; kill is too strong a word, for Ray Jay at least, not so sure about Ray."

Nico chuckled some, despite the bad situation. He knew Dani needed to blow off some more steam before she headed down to where Ray Jay was being held. He also knew that their lunch was now over, but not necessarily their time together.

"Well, we better get headed that direction so we can get Ray Jay out of this mess."

"We? Nico, I can handle this on my own, I've handled much worse."

"Yes, we, and I'm well aware that you have handled worse on your own. What you've done with TK alone has shown me that, but you don't have to do this on your own this time. Every now and then, it's perfectly acceptable to be backed up by someone who cares. "

"Don't you have some work that needs to be done, or situations that need to be monitored? My mess, or rather my kid's mess, shouldn't get in the way of it."

"Dani, things always need to be monitored. My crew has it handled and will let me know if anything needs to be addressed while I'm away. "

"Um, ok, if you are sure. You don't think Matt will cause more trouble while we are gone, do you?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders before he encouraged Dani to start heading towards the door of his office.

"He might, but I've got things under control. TK alerted us to his call and knows how to contact us, should anything else come up while we are gone. Please, don't worry about Matt, but stay focused on helping your son and resisting the urge to kill him when we see him. "

"Right...focused on not killing Ray Jay, but maybe I can hurt him, just a little for being so stupid."

Nico gave Dani a look before leaning in and brushing his lips over hers for a quick, reassuring kiss. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the office, not bothering to let go. Discretion be damned. She needed the support, and he didn't care who saw it. Besides, it could be played off as supporting a friend in a time of crisis. Unfortunately, Matt decided at that exact moment to step in front of them. He must have just come out of his office.

DNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND ND

Matt had just got off a call and was walking out of his office when he saw Nico leading Dani out of the office, their hands interlaced tightly together.

"Going somewhere in a hurry there, Dani. I thought you said you were going to be at the facility in case any staff or players needed you. "

"Like you, Matt? I thought I sent a list of counselors for you to check out, or did they turn you down as well?" Dani quipped.

"Funny. So what's got you rushing out of here so fast? Something you need to tell me, Nico?"

Nico felt Dani tense up, but continued to keep their hands laced together. Glancing at her face, she gave a subtle nod.

"You know someone of your level of management should be able to deduce that an emergency may have happened to cause Dani to have to leave. She hasn't gone back on her word unless she has had a very good reason, a reason that she is not required to share. She doesn't report to you, Matt."

"She's employed by the Hawks and I'm the assistant GM so, in fact, she does report to me. My position requires me to know everything that goes on around here, on and off the field. We've established this already, Nico, or did you already forget?" Matt sniped.

Nico took a moment to get his temper under control. He could feel Dani wanting to say something, but was holding back for some reason. She was letting him take control; a huge step for her.

"Let's talk who is employed by whom, Matt, since you brought it up. See if your little peon of a brain can follow this chain of command: Coach, Assistant GM, GM, Security, Counselor, Owner. Before you say anything, I know that the staff psychologist was previously under the Assistant GM, but that has since been changed. For the betterment of the team, of course."

"Changes like that have to be approved, and if I'm not mistaken, nothing was sent out about it in the time we've been here today. Although I'm not surprised you have Dani here under you, in more ways than one, from what I can tell by your hands."

It took everything Nico had to not deck Matt. What was this guy's issue lately? Dani was right about him needing counseling. He almost felt sorry for the guy, so much so that he wasn't going to give Matt the satisfaction of causing him to lose it. Instead, he just smiled and brought Dani's hand up to his mouth for a light kiss, knowing Dani might get mad at the gesture.

"Come now, Matt, jealousy doesn't suit you. Nothing was sent out yet because the changes have just been decided, by the owner of the team; that would be me, in case you forgot. The relationship Dani and I have, had no bearing on the changes, despite your insinuation." Nico paused for a moment before he continued.

"The staff psychologist needs to be able to support all Hawk employees, without fear of backlash based on her decisions. The best way to assure this won't happen is to put the position directly under the owner. An e-mail will be sent shortly outlining these changes, but right now, Dani and I have a situation to contend with, so if you'll excuse us."

Nico raised his eyebrow at Matt daring him to say anything more to him. For once, Matt was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and stepped aside for them to leave. He knew this wasn't over, but at least he was able to hold his temper and defuse the situation. What blew him away was the fact that Dani stayed quiet during the whole interaction. He hoped that was a good thing. Knowing Dani though, she would let him know later if it wasn't.

"Let's go get this thing with Ray Jay figured out. " Nico stated, pulling her toward the exit and not giving her a chance to say much else.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DND

Nico pulled into a parking spot at the local substation in record time from the Hawks facility. Their hands interlaced with each other during the entire trip, but not one word was said by either of them. Dani just stared out the window, which worried Nico. Normal for Dani would have been running her mouth, not this silence.

"Dani, you ok? Been awfully quiet, which is not like you at all. Talk to me."

"A lot on my mind. I know I should be focused on this situation with Ray Jay but my brain won't let go of everything else that has happened today."

"Understandable. If it's Matt you're worried about, don't be. He's not worth your time, and I've got him handled. "

"Yeah, I saw how you handled him. Nicely done, by the way, even though I really wanted to put him in his place."

"Why was that? You normally don't hold back, but allowed me to take control situation this time." Nico asked.

"This time being the operative word, Nico. Not sure I have an answer. Haven't really thought about it, or at least not ready to acknowledge why just yet. Ask me again later though, after we get this situation with Ray Jay handled, and I may have an answer."

Nico felt Dani squeeze his hand once more before she opened her car door. He wanted to reassure her with a kiss, but knew a police parking lot probably wasn't the best place. Instead he settled for placing his hand on her lower back as they walked into the station. They needed time alone, without any interruptions, but this situation would have to be handled first. It was always something with them.

"Dani Santino, I've been told my son Ray Jay is being held here." Dani told the front desk.

"Yes, let me get the arresting officer. Nico, I'm surprised to see you here. No trouble for you, I hope." The officer stated after she got off the phone.

"Ah, no, not this time. Just here to support my friend, who also is the Hawks staff psychologist. We hope to get this situation cleared up with her son fairly quickly."

Nico turned to Dani, ready to explain why he knew the front desk officer at the local police substation. Before he had a chance, an officer walked up to them.

"Dr. Santino, I presume. Hello, Nico. Surprised to see you here today."

"You know me. Likely to pop up in the most unexpected circumstances. What's going on with Dr. Santino's son? She was told he was arrested for having several marijuana plants in his car."

"Yes. We found 3 plants during a routine traffic stop for a broken taillight. Dr. Santino, your boy insisted that he was getting rid of them, and he had nothing to do with them. Are you aware of this Adam boy he mentioned?"

"Yes, he's a friend of Ray Jay's, but last I heard, they had gotten into a disagreement of sorts. Not sure over what, but was told he would not be seen around again. Per Lyndsay, they had a huge argument in the driveway, he busted out Ray Jay's tail light before he left in a rush."

"Lyndsay would be your daughter?"

"Yes. She was home at the time and watched the fight from the window. Per her, wasn't going to miss the opportunity to catch Ray Jay doing something stupid. The joy of siblings: always ready to throw you under the bus if given the opportunity."

"Well, in this case, your daughter may have saved her brother instead of getting him in more trouble. She and yourself just corroborated the story he told me as well when arrested."

"When will my son be brought out? I'd like to be able to talk to him."

"I'll call down to holding now to have him brought up. I wanted to speak to you first to see if the stories matched between you both. Ray Jay told me that you would know about the fight as you somehow find out everything."

"I am a mom. Moms usually are accused of having eyes at the back of their heads, you know. "

The officer excused himself, briefly stating he needed to talk to his superior about this situation. This gave Nico a chance to explain what his affiliation with the officer was, exactly.

"Nico, how do you know this guy? You seemed rather friendly with him, not that I'm all that surprised. You know everyone. "

Nico chuckled some and rubbed his hand lightly along her back.

"I do know a lot of people. In this case though, we served together in the Navy. When we both got out, he turned to the police force while I turned toward handling security for Marshall. He'll get this figured out, Dani. He's a good guy who backed me up countless times. He'll do what's best for Ray Jay within the letter of the law."

"What exactly is best for Ray Jay though? He obviously made a stupid mistake with Adam when he allowed him to use my garden to plant marijuana. Which is against the law, as you know."

"Yes, I'm aware that being found with marijuana plants is against the law. On the flipside of things though, Ray Jay appeared to be trying to correct his mistake by attempting to get rid of the plants. He just went about it in the wrong way. "

"You could say that for sure. He should have called me. I would've helped. Called the police or more likely, you, to help. You've gotten players out of tighter situations."

"Dani, he's a teenager. If he'd called you for help, you'd know he made a mistake and been in a massive amount of trouble." Nico said while he moved his hand from her back to her hand, linking their fingers in what could be seen as a friendly gesture.

"Instead he tried to handle it himself and got himself in even more trouble. Where's the logic in that decision?"

"Ahh, but logic doesn't usually factor in to most teenage decisions made. Let's just hope my friend found a way to go easy on Ray Jay while being taught a lesson at the same time."

"Speaking of your friend, here they are now."

Nico turned his head in time to see both walking up to them. He tried to let go of her hand, but instead found that she tightened the grip she had on him. Tilting his head slightly in question, she just shrugged.

"Ray Jay! Just what the hell do you think you were doing, transporting marijuana plants! If you were in trouble, you could have called me. Instead you got to experience being booked and thrown in a jail cell. You can kiss any freedom you thought you had goodbye."

The officer and Nico both looked on, trying to not to laugh. Oftentimes mothers were harder on their kids than any law enforcement officer.

"Dr. Santino, let's move this to the conference room, if you don't mind. I've been informed by my superior officer that I can offer Ray Jay a way out of this mess without any of it going on his permanent record. "

Nico stepped close to Dani so as to hide their hands from too many eyes. While Dani appeared to need the support his touch offered, she didn't need any questions from her son at that moment. Not until they figured out exactly what they were doing, at least. Once they were seated, the officer continued.

"We are prepared to offer probation with community service in exchange for his information against Adam. Your son has informed us that Adam has plants being grown at his place as well, and was told about his little side business. Anything else you know, Ray Jay, would be helpful in building a case against him."

"He never told me much about it. Just that he used the money from the plants to fund some fantasy football pools." Ray Jay offered.

"Can you give us a list of his other friends he's made at school?"

"Yeah. Got some paper and pen?"

Nico anticipated this question, so he'd had his small notebook he kept in a side pocket out and ready for him.

"Here you go. Like I said, though, we didn't hang out much as I was usually busy with football, but here are the friends I've seen him with at school. "

"How soon can we get Ray Jay here released? I know Dr. Santino is anxious to get him home." Nico inquired.

"Paperwork should be just about finished now. Just how are you involved, Nico, aside from looking out for Hawks staff?"

Nico looked to Dani as he wasn't sure how to answer the question at this point. Sure they were headed to something more, but nothing had been defined. They hadn't had the time.

"Dr. Santino and I are good friends. We were eating lunch together when she got the call, so I offered to come down with her for support."

Nico glanced over to see Dani nod her head in agreement, a slight smile on her face.

"Somethings never change do they, Nico? You were always the protector of the group, looking out for everyone and getting people out of messes they may have caused themselves off the battlefield. Probably why Marshall asked you to handle security for him, as you are well suited for it. "

Before anything else could be said, another officer brought in the release paperwork for Dani to sign. Once she signed it, Ray Jay was released, with strict instructions to check in with his probation officer once one was assigned to him. In the meantime, he was to stay clear of Adam and anyone one else Adam was associated with so as to not tip him off.

DNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND ND

Nico stayed on his car while Dani made sure Ray Jay got settled inside. He almost felt sorry for the kid. What took him by surprise, though, was that he wanted to get to know him; become someone the kid could confide in or come to when he was in trouble. Before he thought too much on it, he saw Dani come out of the house toward his car. They were going to head back to the facility for a few more hours before they called it a night.

"Everything ok? Ray Jay all settled?" Nico asked before he started the car.

"You've asked me that question a lot today, Nico, not that it hasn't been warranted. If the boy knows what's good for him, he'll follow the rules I laid out for him. Wouldn't want to have to have you bail me out or anything. "

"He's a good kid, Dani, who just made a very stupid mistake. Give him a chance to prove himself and gain back your trust."

"Why does it sound like you are speaking from experience?"

"Maybe because I screwed up once or twice myself. Having someone in my corner who believed in me and gave me a chance to prove myself helped more than the person realized at the time. I'd like to see the same thing done for Ray Jay is all. "

Nico felt Dani reach for his hand before she leaned, in touching her lips lightly to his own. Her hands ghosted down his arms, landing on his hips. They really didn't have time for this but it felt so good after all the drama, and the day wasn't over yet.

"Dani " Nico murmured against her lips. "As much as I want to continue this, we're needed back at the facility."

Nico felt Dani groan in frustration, but after one more deep kiss, slid back over to her seat and fastened her seatbelt, but keeping their hands tangled with each other.

"You are quite the mystery, Dr. Santino. Not sure what caused you to kiss me like that but would definitely like to do it again, especially if we are alone." Nico quipped.

"You cared about not only myself, but my son as well. Something tells me you'd do the same if Lyndsay needed anything as well. For that, you've earned my deep respect and trust, not that you didn't have it before. "

"I'm honored you feel that way, as I know trust and respect don't come easily for you, especially after your ex cheated on you. Something I would never do, so you won't ever have to worry about it with me, assuming we pursue whatever is going on between us further." Nico stated as he started toward the facility.

"You've shown me over and over again you've had my back. Now I think I'm ready to explore more of your front."

Nico faked a cough to disguise his reaction to her rather suggestive comment and the mischievous smirk on her face.

"You game, Nico?" Dani challenged.

"Oh, I'm definitely game. You won't know what hit you. "Nico challenged back, squeezing her hand.

The rest of the ride went far too quickly for Nico's taste as he wanted more time with Dani. Such was not in the cards though. Once parked, Nico pulled Dani into one last deep kiss, letting his tongue touch hers briefly, stopping before they both got carried away.

"We really need to find some uninterrupted time together. The sooner the better, and I don't just mean for what I want to do to your body. I want spend time together, getting to know you in every way possible. "

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we could meet up tonight at my place for dinner? Ray Jay already knows we are friends, based on you being at the station with me, so your presence wouldn't raise any suspicions, and Lyndsay won't mind either."

Nico smiled and leaned in for one more chaste kiss before they both got out and headed in opposite directions.

"See you tonight."

Nico hoped nothing would cause their plans to be interrupted. They needed, no they deserved the time to recharge before another crisis hit, and with the Hawks, another one was surely just around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated but felt good to be back writing again. Hoping to keep the momentum up with the next chapter as this story is nowhere near done. The next chapter will start out with some fluff but debating if I keep the T rating or go into a little more detail either for this chapter or future ones as Nico and Dani's relationship develops further.. I could also write a one-shot M rating to go along with any of the chapters but would like to hear from you all first. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy but know that this chapter is not betaed so please let me know any glaring errors. As usual, I don't own any of these wonderful characters as that honor goes to USA network. The characters just come out and play with me some. **_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

The rest of the day turned out to be somewhat quiet around the Hawk's facility; the calm before the next storm. Several players approached Dani wanting to talk but with no office of her own, Nico graciously allowed her to use one of the smaller offices just off his own that had its own separate entrance. His office had been deemed off limits to everyone minus a few select people on his staff and now Dani.

While the facility was quiet and his staff on their respective assignments, Nico took the opportunity to go over personnel. He had already sent over the team financials to his own trusted accountant but he knew any personnel changes would have to come directly from him.

He looked up when he heard his cell sound with an incoming text. Thinking it was Dani, he immediately stopped what he was doing but was disappointed to find that it was just Hank wanting to talk business. Locking up what he was working on, he headed in that direction but not before noticing another office slightly bigger than the one Dani currently was using adjacent to his own. With a few adjustments mainly a door connecting with his office, it would be perfect.

He reached Hank's office fairly quickly and walked right in without any invitation.

"Hank, you beckoned?"

"Yes, thank you for responding so fast not that I expected any less."

Nico raised his eyebrow slightly at Hank knowing he was up to something as compliments from him were extremely rare but couldn't resist messing with him some. He'd done it before when he pulled off having his car towed earlier in the season.

"Expectations can be a dangerous thing, especially when the game has added new players." Nico said with a slight smile on his face.

"True but players added don't necessarily mean the game has changed, merely that it has gotten more interesting. Anyway enough of this cryptic talk let me get down to the reason why I called you into the office."

"I'm listening. Surprised you didn't include Matt into our little discussion though" Nico stated curious as Matt was usually included in such meetings.

"We'll get to the reason he wasn't included in a minute. He mentioned to me in passing though that Dani had some emergency that you were assisting her with which caused you to leave. I trust that has been taken care of since you are back now." Hank stated.

"Not that my actions have to be justified to you or anything but yes, it was taken care of and she is also back; assisting a few players now in fact."

"Good, good. Let's get down to the reason I called this meeting shall we We both have things or people, in your case, to get back to and it's getting late. "

Nico allowed the people comment to slide for now. No use in starting something before he knew what Hank was planning. Taking a drink of his own water he'd brought, he turned his attention back to Hank.

"By now I'm sure you've looked over at least some of the stuff I sent to you concerning the Hawk's and probably sent the financials to some financial wizard you know doubt have an established relationship as any smart person would do in your position."

"You consider me smart, I'm touched but your minutes up and I'm really wondering what you are up to now so why don't you cut to the chase." Nico snarked. He was losing his patience the longer this conversation went. He wanted to get back to his office so he could make some calls and get Dani's new office situated. Hank was right not that he'd let on about it.

"Ok. In the past we've had a rather strained working relationship and quite frankly I've never liked you. I think you've gone out of bounds on several occasions that wasn't needed in order to protect your own personal interests in the name of team interests. All that being said for some reason Marshal left you to take care of his team by making you team owner. You must have done something right in his eyes, as crazy as they were so in the few hours we've known about this change, I've looked more into your activities. "

"Strained would be an understatement as it appears we feel about the same about each other. I'm not surprised you looked into my past "activities" in fact I expected you to do so as any smart person in your situation would. . I'm sure you've found I've done nothing illegal nor have I jeopardized the team in any way. Rather I've gotten the team out of some tight spots but you already found that out so why this little speech and what's this have to do with Matt?" Nico questioned. He figured out by now that Hank was running scared and was trying to save his own ass from the chopping block.

"We may not have liked each other in the past but we do have a common adversary in the name of Matt Donnally."

Nico raised his eyebrow at Hank intrigued.

"I was always under the impression that you liked Matt, to the point of telling him on the field before a game that he was a prick but you respected that in an Assistant GM. What changed?" Nico inquired.

"Appearances can be deceiving Nico as you well know. I've seen it myself between you and Gabrielle. "

"My relationship with Gabrielle, whatever it was or was not, is none of your business and I strongly suggest you not bring her up again." Nico stated as he raised his voice some. The last thing he needed was even the mention of her getting in between whatever was developing with Dani.

"Just making a point Nico, nothing more." Hank said with his hands up some before he continued "Anyway, Matt served a purpose in the way he was able to charm the ladies and get things done. I've noticed he's changed since the announcement though and has become more volatile."

Nico was willing to play Hank's game some as he conceded he had a point. However, he in no way believed his relationship with Matt changed that fast . It was best to draw out what exactly he's up to with this little speech.

"Volatile how exactly?"

"He was distracted during the meeting with me and don't think I've missed the several interactions he's had with Dani recently. Might be time to consider either getting him a job with another team or letting him go before any more issues are caused."

"If he's that dangerous to the team, wouldn't it be better to keep him in the fold so he can be controlled instead of letting him loose so he can go public with all the team's secrets?" Nico posed.

"Nico you know better than me that things can be done to assure his silence. I'm sure its been done before by you or one of your staff."

Nico knew what Hank was implying and saw him do the wink and nod motion with his head. He wasn't going to play though and decided the best course of action at this point was to play oblivious."

"Whatever are you talking about Hank? Things under my control are not run that way as you very clearly instructed me when you took over that was not how you ran things. In any case, as team owner, I'll take your concerns under advisement and get back to you."

Nico watched as Hank's face scrunched up in frustration. He knew this talk was not going the way Hank planned. Nico also knew Hank would not push much further right now but that this wasn't over.

"I guess this conversation is over then Nico, for now. Shut the door on the way out as I don't wish to be disturbed."

Nico nodded his head and walked out, his cell phone already out and a text sent to one of his staff to keep Hank's office monitored. He wanted to know what Hank's next move was and if there was any connection to Donnally. He fully expected there would be at some point in the near future. Unbeknownst to Nico, Hank had already started to make his next move before the door was completely shut.

Hank watched Nico leave his office before he picked up his phone,

"Hey, meet me at our usual place will you. This place has too many eyes and ears if you know what I mean. See ya in say 30 minutes."

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

In the meantime, Nico had a new office to get done as a surprise to Dani and to let her in on this new development. Talking business over dinner tonight was not going to be an option as they both needed to recharge.

Nico stopped by the empty office and walked in to took a look around. He was right in that it was slightly larger than the one she used right now and a door could be installed connecting the two offices. What didn't add up was why this office was still empty but he hoped a scan of the team's personnel records would fill in the questions he needed answered.

Nico punched in a few numbers on his cell to start the process that he hoped to surprise Dani in the morning.

"Hey, got some minor work I'd like to throw your way if you are interested. I'll even make it worth your while if its finished by tomorrow morning. The work would have to be done overnight though as it's a surprise for a well deserved Hawk's staff member"

"Never thought I would see this coming. The great and mysterious Nico trying to impress a lady when usually the ladies fell at your feet. She must be someone special."

"I never mentioned it was for a lady staff member and I'm not that much of a ladies man."

"Yeah, ok. " Nico heard him chuckle "I've known you a long time though and I can hear it in your voice it involves a lady. Good for you. Get the details sent to me and I'll have it done for you by morning. "

"Will do. Let me know via text if you have any questions tonight. May not get back to you as quick as I normally would but I trust your judgment on things to make it work."

Nico said his goodbyes and touched end on his cell. Noticing the time, he needed to get the particulars sent over before he checked to see if Dani was done for the day so he headed for his office.

A several minutes later Nico heard footsteps but ignored them as he needed to get one more thing done. If it was important whoever it was would speak up.

"Hey there, look at you working hard on your laptop."

Nico looked up to see Dani standing in the doorway of his office. She must be done for the day.

"I've been known to work on occasion instead of watch people in the facility, although I do that as well. Come in and have a seat. I'm almost done and then we can get out of here and on to more enjoyable activities."

"I liked the sound of the enjoyable activities though we have to get through dinner with my kids first which has proved interesting in the past. Ray Jay better not have screwed up again in the time I came back to the facility."

Nico heard Dani say as she walked not toward the couch but toward his office chair. The door was closed so they were in little danger of being discovered.

"Dani, give him a chance. He screwed up and knows it. He's probably too scared to do much else knowing that I'll likely be with you when you head home. I believe they've told you I was the scary dude in the past and if I have to, will use that to my advantage."

"Yes, they have called you that name but I'd have thought they would have gotten past that by now. Teenagers are a special breed though so who knows."

Nico felt Dani's hands run down the side of his arms while she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek just as he hit send on the e-mail he'd been working on for her office.

His work, or what work he was going to do, done for the day, he swiveled his chair around and pulled Dani closer to him. He loved the feel of her in his arms but knew before they went any further; he had to fill her in on his conversation with Hank. Nico pulled her down to his lap so they could talk while still being close. Cheesy he knew but wasn't willing to let go of her quite yet.

"Getting frisky already Nico and we haven't even had dinner yet. Yet another side of you I haven't seen until now."

"Surprised me as well but you seem to bring things out of me even I haven't discovered yet. Before we get too carried away though I need to fill you in on a few things."

"Sure, shoot but first since we are so close..." Nico felt Dani's lips on hers before she finished her sentence in a light yet promising kiss.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that but let me finish so we can get moved on to more enjoyable thing. I was called into a rather interesting meeting with Hank while you met with a few players when we got back."

"Interesting how exactly? You've had meetings with him before and never mentioned them"

"Yes but this time Matt wasn't included. In fact, once I finished messing with him, Matt was the topic of conversation. Hank tried to convince me that Matt needed to be taken care of and removed from the Hawk's staff."

"Wait a minute. I thought Hank and Matt were rather tight. How'd that change in a day's time span?"

"I thought the same thing and questioned as such. He claimed he was rather volatile and was only tight with him because he served a purpose. He tried to get me to agree outright that I would take care of him in some unsavory way. I caught on of course and refused to play his game. Played somewhat innocent with him." Nico said while he allowed his own hands to lightly run up her arms.

"Innocent you are not I'm sure but probably a smart move. Wonder what prompted this move."

"Oh I have my suspicions which will be confirmed shortly as I've already put one of my staff on Hank, discreetly of course. " Nico said and leaned in for another kiss this time letting his tongue run along her bottom lip.

It wasn't long before she opened her mouth slightly and allowed Nico to lightly touch his tongue with hers. In the back of his mind he knew they needed to take this elsewhere or risk someone coming into his office and finding them wrapped up in each other which would lead to explanations they weren't ready for yet.

"Dani " Nico murmured as he pulled away slightly. "Let's get out of here and get your crew fed so we can continue this later. Talking should probably somewhere in the mix as well so we are on the same page with whatever is going on between us."

"Yeah, ok. Talking wasn't exactly what I was thinking about for later but probably the smart thing to do before we let this go on much more."

Nico watched Dani get off his lap but not before she leaned down for one more light kiss. At this rate, he'd never get enough of her but wouldn't share that much yet for fear of scaring her off. Hell he scared himself with how strong his feelings were for her, much stronger than anyone else including Gabrielle.

"Had to give you one more kiss before we face the firing squad. Nico I love my kids but they're a handle full at times.

"Most teenagers are but since they came from you, they can't be all bad." Nico quipped while Dani rolled her eyes.

Nico opened the door for Dani and walked slightly behind her as they headed for his car, thankfully not running into anyone on the way out. Once out of the building, he allowed his fingers to wrap around her own knowing the only people who would catch them on video would be his own team. He'd have to brief them soon on this new development once he figured out himself what exactly they were to each other.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Elsewhere in some nondescript bar, a meeting of the minds was taking place. Nico's staff member had managed to follow Hank undetected and now eavesdropped on what was proving to be a rather interesting conversation. Knowing the boss was occupied with more enjoyable activities, he figured he'd gather what information he could and let Nico know in the morning. Unless of course it was something that couldn't wait but judging by what he saw so far, it could.

"Hank, judging by the fact that you wanted to meet here, you must have failed in what I asked you to do. Thought you were better than that but now we've got to move on to more drastic measures before too much more time pass."

"Drastic measures aren't needed quite yet. The investigation into Marshall's crash isn't even completed yet so we still have time. Just cool your jets some and let me take another crack at him. "

"Instead of him, why not involve Dani. They have been joined at the hip lately." Nico's staff heard and started to pay more attention when her name was brought up. Nico was extremely protective of Dani which meant everyone on his staff was as well.

"You've been watching I see not that I haven't noticed as well. Not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all. I knew you were good for something. For now, let me handle this as it calls for a more delicate touch, something you don't possess at this point."

"For now but you've been warned, I will move on to what I've planned if yours doesn't pan out soon."

Nico's staff moved back more into the shadows when he realized the conversation was done to avoid detection. He knew he should at least text Nico with the threat but also knew it would just get him riled up even more with Dani involved. Based on what he's observed between them anyway, Nico would be with her all night recharging so she wouldn't be in any immediate danger.

At least he hoped...


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Happy Easter weekend everyone! Hope everyone has a great weekend celebrating with family, related and not, and friends. Thankfully I was able to get this chapter done before the weekend started. It's a little shorter than normal but at a good stopping point for the chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think if you feel so moved.**_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

"Kids, we're home!" Dani yelled as they walked through the door.

Nico suggested they pick up dinner from a small italian place nearby by on their way home instead of cooking in light of the long day. If he was honest with himself, it was also a way to speed up things so Dani and he could get back to what they were doing before leaving his office.

"Mom!" Lyndsay said as she walked into the kitchen. "Who's the we - oh, hi."

"Yo,Nico! Thought you might have been coming home with mom tonight. I saw you two rode back to the facility together earlier. Thanks for before, you know, helping me get out of the mess I caused earlier." Ray Jay said right behind Lyndsay.

"No problem. I trust you listened to your mom earlier and stayed in the house today." Nico questioned.

"Yeah man, I stayed put. Not about to cross mom twice in one day; that would be like signing my own death wish."

Nico chuckled some as he helped Dani set the food out on the counter. Lyndsay had already grabbed the plates and what not for everyone.

"Lyndsay, you've met Nico before and he's a friend so be nice." Dani warned.

Nico brushed his hand lightly along Dani's lower back as he crossed behind her to sit down at the kitchen island where they gathered.

"Nico, noticed you've been rather cozy with mom, what gives?"

"Ray Jay, that's Mr. Careless to you. Show some respect. Something you should've done earlier as well." Dani interjected

"Nico's fine, Dani for will be switched to Mr. Careless outside this house though when at the Hawk's facility."

"Ok, Nico what's with you and my mom? We've never seen you around for dinner before now." Lyndsay chimed in before Ray Jay had the chance.

Nico glanced at Dani for help, but she just smiled some and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't lying about her kids being a handful, much like their mother.

"Fair question. But one that can't be answered completely yet, as I'm not sure myself. For now we're close friends, very close"

"For now?"Lyndsay asked, fidgeting some in her seat.

"Yes, for now, but you never know what the future holds. Its not like we can predict it. If we could, I'm sure your mom would have stopped Ray Jay from making the huge mistake of allowing marijuana to be planted in the garden, much less trying to get rid of it himself."

"Hey now, that's not cool. Why'd you need to tell Lyndsay my screw up. I was hoping to keep that between us."

"Your 'screw up,' as you call it nearly cost you jail time Ray Jay. Lyndsay was the one who helped prevent that by watching the whole argument through the window. Now, granted it was so she could throw you under the bus later, but that's neither here nor there. So yeah, Nico was right in telling Lyndsay."

Nico laughed some at Dani's little tirade and couldn't help but add to it some. She was fun riled up.

"Right again, huh? How many times is that today Dani?" Nico teased.

"Figures, you pick up on that one statement out of everything. Anyway, how was the rest of your day?" Dani asked her kids, attempting to shift the focus.

"The rest of my day sucked, but I suppose that's what I get for my stunt earlier. The probation officer assigned to me called to talk about community service hours I need to get done. Told me it was up to me where I get it done but that I need to get started soon."

"Chain gang here we come Ray Jay. You know you've looked good in orange before.." Lyndsay rattled off with a large smirk on her face.

"Dumbass! Chain gangs are for those in jail, which in case you haven't realized yet, isn't where I'm at now, is it?"

"Shame, maybe I should've just minded my own business earlier..."

"Guys! We're a family and we don't treat each other that way, even if Ray Jay would look good in orange."

Nico sat back and watched the banter between everyone while they ate. It was fun to see and he hoped someday he would be included into this little family. For now though he was content to sit back and listen.

"Hey mom! I thought you were supposed to be on my side. Not cool!" Ray Jay protested.

"Ray Jay, you know we are just messing with you. I'm sure Lyndsay agrees with me in saying we're glad you're home and got off with community service instead of something much worse. Aren't we Lyndsay?"

"Yeah sure. If you weren't here, who else would I be able to mess with on a daily basis."

"You could try being nice for a change. I am your big brother."

"Big yes, smart not so much. On that note, A few friends and I are meeting up and going to the movies. Might crash at her place later since its a late one if you don't mind? Figured we could work on this major project due soon in the morning." Lyndsay asked

"What about school tomorrow?"

"Teacher work day so we're out; not that it stopped teachers from assigning homework. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok then. Just make sure you check in with me some. It's my job to worry about you." Dani said while she watched Lyndsay quickly get her stuff cleared from the counter.

"Ray Jay, don't even think about asking to do anything fun. Your time for fun was over the minute you allowed my garden to be planted with that stuff. "Dani warned.

"Figured, so what would you like me to do?"

Nico thought this would be a good time to mention something he'd set up earlier knowing Ray Jay would have to complete community service.

"I just sent your probation officer a text, he's an old acquaintance of mine suggesting you do your community service at the Hawk's facility. Of course your mom would have to approve first before anything is official." Nico mentioned looking directly at Dani. He noticed the surprise on her face and another emotion he couldn't quite place. He hoped it was nothing bad.

"Just what would Ray Jay be doing exactly?"

"He'd be assigned to my staff working directly with me on anything I deem is needed."

"That sounds cool Mom. Please?"

Nico could almost see the wheels turning in Dani's head before a smile graced her face. Ray Jay thought being assigned to him would be easy but he'd soon find out how hard it would be for him. Somehow Nico knew that Dani was clued into the same thing without either having to say a word.

"Yeah, I think that could work. Tomorrow work for you? "

Nico nodded his head while he cleaned up the area around him.

"I'll be by bright and early to pick you up Ray Jay. Wear comfortable clothes but nothing with holes or anything too ratty. Hawk's employees are expected to look presentable at all times."

"How early are you picking me up?" Ray Jay asked, suddenly not as thrilled about the idea.

"I thought we'd get started around 6am so you might want to get to bed soon."

Nico chuckled with the dumbstruck look on Ray Jay's face before he quickly headed upstairs, quickly saying night to Dani. Once he was out of sight, he wrapped his arms around Dani's waist and brought her close to him.

"You do know Ray Jay thinks that working with you is going to be easy right?"

"Oh I know and we both know it won't be. Some hard work won't hurt him and might even be taught a lesson in the process. "

"Just wish I knew what he was thinking getting involved with that kid. I've taught him better."

"You're a good mom Dani. Don't ever think otherwise. He's a good kid who made a bad choice; something we've all done. Something I've reminded you of now a few times." Nico said as he ran his fingers lightly along the side of her face.

"I'll probably need to be reminded a few more times. Thank you for taking him on when I know you have better things to do with your time."

"Better is a relative statement. Any time spent with you or your family is always worth it. Besides, I like Ray Jay and think some guidance from a guy outside the family might help him get back on the right path." Nico shrugged.

Nico expected a response from her but instead he felt his head being pulled down to her own, their lips touching .

"What do you say we get the rest of this cleaned up so we can move on to more enjoyable topics and activities." Dani murmured

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

They quickly cleaned up what was left from dinner before Nico felt Dani link their fingers together pulling him toward the living room couch. As tempting as her bedroom was, he knew they weren't ready to take that step quite yet. Soon though, very soon.

Sitting down on the couch, Nico faced Dani pulling her legs over his lap here he started to massage her feet. Her shoes being taken off when they entered the house earlier. Hearing her moan some, he leaned in and let his lips lightly brush her own in a slow, tentative kiss.

"Oh, wow." Dani said as they pulled back slightly from each other. "Where'd you learn to give a massage like that and how did you know my feet were killing me? Let me guess a friend taught you."

"Something like that and I'm glad you are enjoying it. I knew your feet had to be killing you based on the height of your heals. Never understood why you ladies put yourselves through all that pain for just a few inches." Nico said while he massaged her feet some more.

"Those few inches help in how were seen by men such as yourself. Intimidates and gives us power over men, not that you would know anything about that yourself."

Nico chose to ignore that remark as he moved from her feet to her calf muscles, loving the feeling of touching her as much as she did it based on the sounds coming out of her mouth.

Dani's phone chirped just then but he continued his massage while she answered.

"Unless you are dead or dying. I'm off the clock so this better be good." Dani said without looking at her caller ID before she answered.

"Dr. D, so harsh. I must have interrupted something good; probably with our friend Nico. Anyway, got another call this evening but I never came to the phone. We were in the middle of a session so my peeps just took a message. The note was asking me to call the number as soon as possible but no name who called."

"That's fine TK. Yes you interrupted Nico and I but we needed to know about the call. "

Nico stopped massaging Dani's legs and leaned in close to her so he could hear. Since TK knew they were together, he felt comfortable adding to what better be a quick conversation,

"TK, text me the number so I can have my guys put a trace on it. "

"Nico, I knew it ! Will do and don't worry, I won't call them back. I'll let you two get back to doing whatever it was that I interrupted. Oh and before you ask, I won't say anything to anyone about you two."

"That would be appreciated TK. Get back to your therapy and we'll check in with you tomorrow once we have more information." Dani said

Nico took the opportunity to kiss Dani's neck as she hit end on her cell. He wasn't going to let this minor interruption ruin their night. He'd already set up his cell to forward any text from TK to a trusted staff member with instructions to trace the number.

"Nico, I just finished the call and you are already back to what we were starting to do before TK's call. Figured you would want to talk about it."

"No talk tonight, at least about work issues. I already have my cell set to forward TK's text with the number to a staff member so nothing left to do. Besides, don't you think its time we figured out what is going on between us." Nico challenged pulling away so he could look her in the eye.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea where we are headed Nico and I'm very much looking forward to it."

Nico smiled some before he pulled her into a deep kiss; tongues moving together while they explored each other's mouth. The connection between them was so strong that it should have scared him but instead felt like he was coming home.

"Dani, you know that this is so much more than physical enjoyment right?" Nico murmured against her lips. "I want more and are really hoping you do as well."

"What if I tell you "more" scared the hell out of me considering my track record."

"I'd say I'm not surprised since whatever is between us scared me at first too but the more time we spend together, the more it feels like coming home." Nico said kissing her again but much lighter this time.

Nico watched Dani close her eyes for a moment before she opened them to gaze into his eyes. It was like she was searching for an answer he couldn't give, verbally at least.

"Coming home, Huh. Never would have pegged you as a romantic but your words have a way of reaching me in ways no one else has been able to, ever. I've felt the same way the more I'm around you and have enjoyed your casual touches when you're close."

"I've noticed. We've leaned on each other quite a bit the last few days, haven't we." Nico said pulling her even closer to him to where she now sat on his lap.

"We have. Since you kissed me, seems like we've crossed the line we'd been flirting with for a while now. Not sure why you stuck by me even when I had my fling with Matt but I'm glad you did."

"I'll admit your fling with Matt wasn't easy on me but I knew you'd eventually come around if I was patient and kept showing up. " Nico said softly while he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"They do say showing up is half the battle, and I would say you've won the battle. "

"Glad to hear it but I still want more. "

"Maybe you'll get it someday when we're both ready.. For now why don't we take it one step at a time and enjoy the time spent together."

Nico smiled and pulled her lips to his own murmuring that was enough talking for the night. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entry. When she opened up slightly, he delved in meeting her tongue in a sensuous dance they'd done before.

Nico tensed up when he felt Dani's hands pull his shirt out in an effort to reach bare skin. His mind nearly went blank when she ran her fingers lightly up his back. He wanted so badly to do the same to her but knew once he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Dani, you're driving me crazy." Nico said in an effort to slow things down.

"Am I really..."

"You know you are, but you also know we aren't ready for anything more; not that we wouldn't enjoy it. "

"You're right. I know things need to be slowed down some, especially with Ray Jay upstairs but I'm not ready for you to go home yet."

"Good because I'm not ready to go home yet. "

"What do you say about watching a new movie I ran across on Netflix?"

"And make out like a bunch of teenagers..." Nico chimed in kissing her again.

Nico heard Dani moan as the kiss deepened and hands started to roam again. It was like they couldn't control their bodies when their minds knew they were moving too fast.

"What about the movie?" Nico forced himself to ask, breaking the kiss.

"Making out sounded like a much better idea."

"Yes it does doesn't it." Nico said kissing Dani again as he started to lay down on the couch, pulling her with him. Nico knew this wouldn't go much further, tonight anyway, but for the time being enjoyed getting lost in her touch while they blocked the rest of the world out.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DN**

Nico opened his eyes to find Dani draped over him sound asleep. Something must have woken him up but he wasn't fully awake yet to determine what exactly. He didn't have to wait long.

"Mom! Nico!"

"Oh shit."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I apologize profusely for how long it's been between updates. It was not my intention for it to be this long but could not be avoided really as I have been battling an illness since the end of March on top of my normal RA stuff. Hopefully it won't be that long again as I'm enjoying writing this story as much as everyone likes to read it. As usual I don't own any of the characters. That honor goes to the wonderful cast & crew of this great show. **_

**DNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDND**

"Dani, wake up."

"Huh, what time is it?"

"Late enough, or rather early enough for RayJay to have woken up and called both our names. He should be here soon based on how loud his voice is in the house. " Nico quipped as he quickly moved from being beside her to now sitting up. It was bad enough that they fell asleep on the couch together. RayJay didn't need to see much more if he reached them before they had a chance to move.

"Oh shit! How are we going to be able to explain you still being here? You know we won't be able to pull off you just getting here to pick him up for work. My kid's a screw up, but a smart screw up."

Nico chuckled some at her rant but also understood her concern. She needed to be a good example for her kids and he just had his own mini rant himself, just didn't voice it.

Standing up from the couch, he stretched some before pulling Dani to her feet. Casually lacing their fingers together, he walked toward the kitchen to make some much needed coffee for both of them and to face RayJay.

"Morning RayJay. I commend you on being ready for work when I told you to be last night. Unfortunately as you can see, I'm not quite ready to head into the facility."

"Yeah, I kind of figured when I noticed your car never left last night. What gives?"

Nico glanced at Dani as he handed her a cup of coffee willing her to trust his lead. Her slight nod and smile hidden by the coffee cup affirmed it.

"First let me let you know something about me. I never lie and won't start now, even to cover for myself or someone else. "

"I kind of figured that already so stop stalling. "

"RayJay, show some respect, will you, and let the man talk." Dani interjected.

Nico felt Dani move closer to him as a show of support. The hand that wasn't holding her coffee, casually touching his lower back.

"I wasn't stalling but merely letting you know more about me seeing as you haven't been around me much but to answer your question, your mother and I simply fell asleep watching TV. Before you ask why wasn't the TV still on this morning, one of us must have turned if off before nodding back off."

"Yeah, I guess I can understand that knowing the trouble I caused yesterday. Knowing mom, she was at work early yesterday too so I'll let you off the hook, this time. Just so you know though, we don't condone that kind of behavior in this house." RayJay snarked referring to a long ago argument he had with his mom about a former girlfriend.

"Totally different circumstance, RayJay, and you know it. I would strongly suggest you drop it if I were you. Now what do you say I get breakfast started before we all head into work. Might as well ride in together, since we're going to the same place."

"Aww, Man! I thought I would follow you two in so I wouldn't be stuck at the facility all day. It is a day off from school, you know. "

"And give you the freedom to go wherever you want afterwards, ah no. Not happening, probably not for a very long time or at least until you have served your time, community service and my own. While I'm getting breakfast ready, why don't you go make sure your room is respectable and I want no arguments till it's done."

Nico watched RayJay open his mouth but thought better of it and closed it just as fast. He knew as well as Nico did that crossing Dani this early in the morning was probably not a good idea for everyone involved so he turned and headed up.

"Well that went as well as could be expected. Quick thinking on your part about the TV. You never lied per se as we thought about watching something but more enjoyable activities proved more enticing."

Nico leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a dance he was fast becoming addicted to and never wanted to stop. He kept the kiss light however since breakfast needed to be started and he needed to get the spare change of clothes he kept in his car at all times.

"Enjoyable it was and something I hope to repeat often just not being caught by your kids next time. While you make breakfast, I'll grab my spare change of clothes and get changed. Once I'm ready, I'll finish up for you so you can dressed."

"Like a well oiled machine. Figured it would be somewhat awkward this morning considering this is the first time we've slept together.." Dani said but trailed off before she finished her statement. Nico noticed an almost wistful look in her eye.

"We'll get to that part as well don't you worry." Nico voiced in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek and went toward his car.

When he got to his car, he pulled out his phone to check any texts that had come in from his trusted staff. He found the typical responses of working on trace for the call TK received and keeping a close eye on Matt but the one that caught his attention the most was the one from his guy who followed Hank warning him that based on what he overheard, Dani might be targeted in whatever he had planned.

Nico sent a text back telling him he wanted more information once he got in and that he would stick close to Dani in the meantime. He also called a trusted friend outside of his normal staff about putting tails on her family. Lyndsay would be tailed by a younger gentleman that could still fit into the high school crowd if needed. Anyone who knew Dani knew the fastest way to get to her was through the people she cared about and he couldn't let that happen.

Coming back inside, he headed up to Dani's room to change per her suggestion earlier. He wasn't sure he wanted to go inside because he knew one look at her bed and he wouldn't be able to get the image of the two of them on it together out of his mind. Soon he told himself and quickly changed.

"That was fast." Dani said as he reached around her kissing her neck while she stood in front of the stove.

"Let me finish up the eggs and sausage while you get changed. RayJay will be down here as soon as the smell of all of this gets to him. "

"Sure. I'm not going to pass up help. Besides, something tells me we are needed at the facility sooner rather than later so I'll make it quick."

Nico shook his head but continued to finish up breakfast. He should have known Dani would have tuned into his slightly more tense posture since coming downstairs.

True to her word, Dani was ready to go just as RayJay sat down and started eating. Shortly afterwards they were headed toward the facility.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDND NDNDNDND**

"So do I get to stand guard and help keep the players safe during practice? Maybe hold a weapon of some sort in case I'm needed to take care of some bad element that may get in?" RayJay leaned forward between the seats and asked as they got closer to the facility.

"Yeah, not quite. You see part of being security is knowing everyone's jobs in detail. Some of these jobs have been neglected in large part due to the upheaval Pittman's untimely death caused so you will be filling in as needed."

"No way am I going to be forced to clean toilets."

"Forced, not quite and not toilets but there is a lot of glass at the facility that has looked less than stellar in recent days. Your job, under the close supervision of one of my staff, will be to get all the glass inside the facility completely cleaned."

"So much for doing anything cool today. Really hoped I'd be able to make my friends jealous by working with the Hawks. Cleaning windows will just get me laughed at tomorrow."

As Nico pulled into his reserved spot close to the building, He turned to Dani and smiled before he got out quickly so he could open her door. In his mind opening doors for ladies was still considered respectful and a sign of being raised right. He'd already alerted the staff member working with RayJay to meet him at the front so he could get right to work.

"Rayjay meet Luke. He will directing everything you do today and making sure you don't wander into places restricted. We'll meet you for lunch later. I expect a good report and no complaints while you are here. Understood? "

"Yeah, I don't like it but I gotcha. Guess this is deserved considering what I could have faced without your help. Thanks again."

RayJay turned to Dani while Nico gave Luke last minute instructions for the first half of the day and chimed "Mom, looks like you've caught yourself a decent guy for once, scary but decent. Don't worry though, I know when to keep my mouth shut about what's going on or not going on between you two."

"Thanks, I think. Have fun"

Nico stepped back from Luke and watched as they walked off toward the supply area of the facility. Standing as close to Dani as he could get away with, he suggested they head toward his office for another round of coffee before the daily players meeting started.

"Sure though I'm not as tired as I thought I would be this morning. Must have been the company I had last night that allowed me to sleep well." Dani said as they entered his office.

"Glad to be of service. What's scheduled for you today outside of the players meeting?"

"I've told the players I'd be available to them the next few days so it kind of depends on who approaches me. I also need to get settled into an office I'm really hoping you were able to set up for me. It's time to get my private practice back up and running you know."

"I know but have a question for you. Notice anything new about my office? Any new additions or anything?" Nico inquired while stood behind her letting his arms cocoon around her.

"Well that door wasn't there yesterday so I'm guessing you had something to do with having it installed. Knowing how protective you are about access to your private office, is it possible that you found me an office that could be connected to your own?"

"Why don't you open it and find out for yourself." Nico said reluctantly releasing her. He liked the way he felt with his arms around her.

Dani walked over to the door and opened it. A smile quickly crossed her face as she took in the entire office much to Nico's relief. Slightly bigger than the one she borrowed yesterday, it had a desk with laptop on top in one corner and a seating area in another.

"Wow. I guess being on good terms with the owner had its perks after all."

"Very good terms. If you haven't noticed, the door that leads to the rest of the facility has a secure lock installed. The door to my office can be locked as well but I'm hoping you'll keep it open when not seeing patients."

"I think that can be arranged. Thank you Nico for the office. Clever that you had it connected to your own but I'm not complaining. "

Looking at his watch, he knew he needed to meet with his staff about the threat against Dani soon but they had some time and he wanted to greet Dani in the manner he longed to at her house this morning.

"I'll take clever for now." Nico quipped as he guided Dani back into his office. Once they were seated on his couch, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers.

"Nico, we don't have much time for this right now. The players meeting is set to start in about ten minutes." Nico heard Dani murmur against his lips.

Nico deepened the kiss briefly before he pulled slightly back from her. "You're right but I couldn't resist a taste before we both started our day. Will you be ok if I skip the players meeting?"

"Sure, I'm a big girl but what are you going to be doing during it? Not that its any of my business."

"Technically no but you have a way of making things your business." Nico teased before he continued "As you picked up on some at your house, I have a situation that needs to be handled so I figured we could split our resources and meet up later to fill each other in on any new developments."

"Now that you bring it up, why were you so tense at my place? It'd be nice to have at least a little idea so I know if I'm walking into anything at the players meeting in a few."

Nico hesitated some as he didn't want to rile Dani up any more than was really necessary but she needed to know.

"A text from one of my staff followed Hank last night. He overheard some talk that could be perceived as a threat against you. Before you get all 'Santino' on me, I've already put people in place to keep your family out of any danger so don't worry."

"A threat against me? What good would that do? It's not like I have any say in how this team is run or anything. Plus I'm not exactly known for backing down against anyone. "

Nico pulled her into his body more in order to offer the comfort and reassurance she seemed to need. If he was being honest with himself, he also needed her touch.

"You have more influence than you know Dani." Nico said as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Based on previous conversations with both Matt and Hank, they both know it as well. I'm not sure what they are up to but am hoping this meeting sheds some light on things. What I need you to do at the meeting is keep your ears and most importantly your eyes open to any and all activity within the room."

"What if I'm approached by either Hank or Matt?"

"Avoid them if you can for now. If nothing else, claim your needed with a patient so are unable to talk afterwards. I'll back you up . Despite me not physically being at the meeting, I'll be keeping an eye on it and you from my office. Remember everything is recorded."

"Good thing to remember. On that note, I should be headed to my meeting. Afterwards, I'll be in my new office getting settled in case I'm being watched by anyone other than yourself. "

Nico stood up with Dani but stopped her with a soft kiss before she left the office. It was getting harder to not touch her in some way the more time he spent with her. No other woman had ever affected him quite the same way. She had to feel the same way if the smile on her face was any indication.

Turning to his wall of monitors, he grabbed his remote and turned up the volume on the room she'd be in just as his guy knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Hey Boss. What ya looking at?"

"Just keeping an eye on the players meeting that should be starting soon. Fill me in on this meeting Hank had last night."

"Well, followed him to this seedy little hole in the wall and by luck was able to get close enough to hear everything without being noticed. When I first saw who Hank sat across, my gut reaction was what's this hot chick want with this old guy?"

Back at the players meeting, Dani walked in and positioned herself in the back closest to the back door should she need a quick exit. It was also a great place to observe without being noticed too much.

Nico glanced up at the monitors and noticed that Dani had arrived at the meeting. He smiled when he saw where she had positioned herself. Exactly where he would have been had he attended.

"Give me a rundown of what happened."

"Sure, This chick accused Hank of failing at what he was asked to do and how she wanted to move on to more drastic measures. Nothing specific was mentioned but Hank was able to get her to back down and allow him to take another at "him". This chick brought up getting Dani involved instead."

"Hence the warning you texted me about. " Nico interjected as he switched his focus back to the players meeting.

Coach had just started his usual speech when Hank and Matt walked in the room. Both seemed a little tense and moved toward the back of the room across from where Dani was standing. He got a bad feeling about them being so close to her so was antsy to drop in on the meeting unannounced.

"Once I heard Dani's name brought up, I started to pay closer attention. We all know how protective you are of her, especially lately not that we would talk about you two or anything. Anyway, Hank liked the idea and had noticed you two had been rather close lately as well. Before the meeting broke up, he was warned that if his plan doesn't work out soon, more drastic measures would be taken. They both seemed to want to get whatever they were talking about done before Pittman's plane crash investigation was completed and his will read officially."

"Ok, so with that information the end goal probably has something to do with the transfer of team ownership. Could be they are hiding something done in the past or something going on now."

"Sounds like it to me."

"Keep a tail on Hank and dig into his activities more. There's got to be some dirt out there he's try hard to keep secret. Also have another look into Matt and the chick's background as well. I'll do the same. Keep me updated."

"Will do." His guy looked up at the monitors and noticed how Dani started to shift slightly from foot to foot. "Nico, Dani has started shifting back and forth on her feet. Might be a good idea to drop by unannounced just to make sure she's ok and all."

"Exactly what I planned to do and nice catch."

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDN**

Nico quickly headed over to the meeting once his guy left and he locked his door. From all that he'd heard lately, his door and now Dani's door would remain locked at all times unless they were in their respective offices.

In order to not create too much of a disruption in the meeting, he walked in the back door near where Dani was already standing. The slight smile on her face that came and went when she noticed him confirmed she was uncomfortable. He stood slightly behind and to the right of her so as to put a physical body between her Hank. Matt was sitting down at that point but he kept looking in her direction. At least with him standing where he was, he no longer had a direct line of sight to her.

Leaning in slightly he whispered, "did I miss anything important?"

"Not really though I have no idea why they felt the need to be here. All coach has gone over is some of the plays, drills to be run at practice and what's ahead for the your here though."

"Meeting got over earlier than expected so I thought I would drop by is all. " Nico shrugged not letting on the real reason for his attendance.

"Alright guys that about finishes up the meeting for today. Just as she was available yesterday, Dr. Dani will be onsite again today for anyone who wants or needs to use her services, no questions asked."

"Yo coach, if we were to want to go talk to Dr. D, where will she be?"

Coach looked at Dani and waited for her to speak up.

"For most of the day I'll be in my newly acquired office or in the cafeteria eating lunch with my son who'll be on site all day today and on his off days for the foreseeable future."

"Ok, you heard the lady now let's get practicing. We got a lot of ground to cover before our next game."

Just as the players started to leave, Coach called Dani up to see him. Nico nodded his head slightly when Dani glanced back at him and lightly nudged her forward. He'd get to find out what coach wanted while she got further away from Hank and Matt.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd heard how TK was doing in rehab. He's got two more weeks before he's finished correct?"

"Yes and last I heard he was doing great. He'll be ready to get back to playing when he's finished that's for sure. For now, he's trying to get some workouts in at the center while keep up with his required chores."

"That's good enough for me. Keep me updated if you hear anything more will ya?"

"I'll do what I can coach. For now, I should be headed to my office in case any players or staff drop by later. "

Hank tried to head up where Dani was finishing her conversation with coach but Nico blocked his way.

"Going somewhere Hank?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, not that its any of your business. I'd like to talk to Dani before she leaves."

"That won't be necessary Hank. She told the players and staff she would be available if needed. If I was a betting man, which I'm not, I'd bet that your conversation in no way involves needing counseling."

Nico noticed Hank's hands clenched into a fist and his eyebrows knit tightly together in frustration.

"As I stated earlier to you it's really none of your business, so if you'd kindly move out of my way I'll get where I need to go."

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough so I'll restate. Everyone business on this team is considered my business as head of security and now team owner. Dani stated she will be available to players and staff for any counseling needs. Since that isn't what you intend to talk to her about, you will leave her alone. Do we understand each other now?" Nico said more forcefully.

"Oh we understand each other, we just don't agree but I'll do things your way for now. " Hank stated, backing down some just as Nico expected he would do. No way he would show what he was up to this early.

" Good."

Nico quickly left the room knowing that Matt and Hank would chat now that they had the room to themselves. What they weren't going to find out was that he could hear every word.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDN**

Dani was sitting at her desk when Nico stuck his head in the adjoining door.

"Care to join me in my office? The Matt and Hank show are on right now." Nico asked.

Nico heard Dani laugh while quickly locked her door and walked toward him, smiling the whole time.

"I noticed you blocked Hank from coming up to me after I was finished talking to Coach. All he wanted by the way was a quick update on how TK was doing. I assured him he was doing well and would be ready to play when he got back. This seemed to pacifiy him for now."

"Good. My conversation with Hank got heated when he insisted he wanted to chat with you and I wouldn't allow it since it wasn't going to involve any kind of counseling."

"Is that what I'm doing here with you now? Counseling you?"

"I did give you a dollar once so an official client/patient relationship has been established, at least in the eyes of the law."

"Oh we've gone way beyond client/patient relationship you believe that would still hold up in court, I've got oceanfront property in Arizona to sell you. "

Nico laughed and laced their fingers together as they watched the monitors. Just as Nico was about to give in to the urge and kiss Dani, he heard Hank speak up on the screen.

Hank looked around the room to make sure they were alone forgetting about the eyes and ears he alluded to last night.

"Well taht attempt went to shit."

"I noticed you were blocked by the all mighty Nico."

"Yeah. I had wanted to talk to Dani about team business and what was expected from her as a Hawk's staff member. "

"Gently or not so gently?"

"Any way necessary in order to get my point made. "

"That's going to hard to do with Nico constantly around her. You know he is rather protective of her, always had been. Just how to plan to get past him?"

"Oh my young, naive friend; sometimes the best way to get around someone that protective, is not to go at them head on but lull them into false sense of security."

"Let me guess, you don't think Nico will see right through your actions. I'm not the only one being naive in this room."

Hank shook his head in disagreement but said nothing. Instead he allowed Matt to continue what he was going to say.

"Well I've planned something else that is a hell of a lot better than trying to get at Dani. Everyone has a weakest link or in her case weakest player that is bound to work in our favor if played right."

Nico looked to Dani in order to see her reaction. She tensed up immediately and narrowed her eyes. No one threatened her family and TK was family. Looking into her eyes, something else showed as well that he couldn't pinpoint exactly.

"May the best plan win I guess. As long as we aren't working against each other, it doesn't hurt to hit it from different angles. Who knows, they may be distracted enough that their defenses are lowered. "

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess we'll see. We should get back to work though before someone starts to snoop around and start to wonder what we're talking about so intensely."

Nico watched as both Hank and Matt went their separate ways in the facility. He immediately pulled his computer up and backed up the recording to an undisclosed, offsite location while Dani watched from over his shoulder, not that he minded. He trusted her with everything else so this would be no different.

"Well, that was an interesting conversation." Nico quipped once he got up and moved them over to his couch.

"Yes it was and I'm glad you backed it up. Just in case. Never know with those two what they are up to at any given moment."

"Speaking of those two, I thought I would let you know that my guy let me know that Hank met with some 'hot chick' last night. This is where he found out about the threat to you which was confirmed by Hank's actions after the meeting."

"What I don't get is why they are going through all this trouble?"

"My guy mentioned that he heard a statement that this plan, whatever it is exactly, needed to be completed by the time Pittman's plane crash is finished and his will read so my thought is it is related to the transfer of team ownership. Would make sense considering they are now plotting against you and they know the connection we have between us. "

Nico watched Dani shrug her shoulders, the tension evident in her whole body.

"Come here."

Nico reached out and pulled her into his body, massaging the tension out of her shoulders. He couldn't resist letting his lips ghost over the side of her neck. If it got her to relax, it'd be worth it.

"We'll get this figured out. I've got guys on your family and guys monitoring their every move. If they so much as breathe wrong, I'll know about it. The best thing we can do now is not let on that we know they are up to something. Hank wasn't totally wrong about the false sense of security, just won't work out the way he intended is all."

Nico felt Dani relax some under his fingers. They both still had work to be finished but was content to sit there for a moment longer. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and turned her head so her lips would touch his own. Slowly moving his lips along hers, Nico reassured Dani that he'd never let anything happen to her again.

Knock, Knock heard on both outside doors stopped their interlude and brought them back to reality.

Getting up to answer her down door, Dani looked back at Nico who was now standing as well. Both took a deep breath to refocus themselves and what they needed to do before lunch.

"See you in a few hours?"

"See you in a few hours." Nico replied with a small smile on his face. He was determined not to let all the crap going on with the Hawks ruin what Dani and him finally found the courage to start.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Here's the latest installment so I hope everyone enjoys it. It is unbetaed so please excuse any errors that you may find. I wanted to get it posted fairly quickly considering how long it was before my last update. This story is AU and based off season 2 mainly. I may incorporate some of this season but undecided at this point. As usual I don't own any of these characters as that honor goes to the wonderful cast and crew. Feel free to leave a review as I love to hear what everyone thinks. **_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDN**

'"You are not the person I expected to be at my door, today or any day."

"What? Don't like a visit from your past Nico? A past that had some good memories from what I recall."

"Good, bad or indifferent, doesn't really matter as I liked to leave the past where it was, behind me. What do you want?"

Nico wasn't thrilled to have this particular visitor near him or Dani for that matter. No, he needed to get rid of her quick before Dani found out who was in his office; not that he wouldn't tell her himself. He just wanted to fill her in on his time.

"Testy, testy."

"How'd you find my office anyway? It's common knowledge around the facility that no one is allowed near my office, no matter what the reason, unless cleared through me ahead of time.

"No one or was Dani the exception to your little ahead of time clearance rule? I noticed she scored an office that just happens to be right next to your own. Don't suppose you had anything to do with that did you?"

"I might have arranged it, so what. As I asked earlier and you refused to answer, what do you want?"

Nico had managed to shut his door and move them just outside it at that point. Thankfully his windows were covered so as not to reveal anything inside his space. The only people outside of his trusted staff that had been inside his office was Dani and he intended to keep it that way.

"Fine, I can see you don't want to play today. Something you used to be so willing to do." Nico rolled his eyes while she let the statement in the air. What he ever saw in this lady was beyond him.

"Maybe another time when your infatuation with Dr. Santino is finished. Anyway, I just dropped by to warn you of sorts, people are watching Nico. People who'd like to get their hands on what Marshall gave you, that crazy SOB, may he finally have found some peace."

"What about you? You haven't exactly been shy in the past about what you've wanted. Why the sudden change in direction?"

"In the past I'd gone after what I wanted; what I felt I deserved but never once wished him any ill will really. I loved him once you know. Loved you both at one point but you knew that already. "

"Yes, a dangerous game played by both of us for a long time but that's long over. " Nico interjected. He needed to make her understand that what was between them was done, never to be repeated again.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Then again from what I've observed being around you and Dani, you are definitely dedicated to her and her safety"

"Anyway, to answer your question about the so called sudden change of direction, let's just say I've turned a new leaf and going in a different direction now. The money negotiated before his death certainly didn't hurt either. "She stated shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Nico took her in for a moment, trying to see if she was being genuine or just playing another game. From what he observed, she seemed concerned which was out of character for her. Maybe she had changed, only time would tell.

"I'm sure the settlement helped with that change of yours. Now unless you are going to tell me how you came across this information, I'd suggest you be on your way."

"How I came across said information is really none of your business but you wouldn't be Nico if you didn't at least try and find out. You are right that I should be taking my leave. Watch your back. "She warned once more as she walked out with a slight sway in her hips.

Nico took in a deep breath and headed back into her office knowing she was trying to provoke him. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction so he kept his eyes averted from her body. Besides, Dani's body was so much more fun to imagine his hands caressing while he kissed down her neck.

Nico shook off the image as he headed straight toward his desk after locking his outside door. He wanted no more interruptions unless it was one he scheduled himself.

Determined to find out what was going on and why she felt the need to come to his office and warn him, he started typing. He also sent a text to his staff asking if they found out any information. They were missing something, he could feel it. He just couldn't pinpoint who'd be behind all this considering the one person he originally suspected had been ruled out now.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDN**

Dani walked through her door, making sure it was closed behind her before finding out who knocked.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"No but I can help and I bet you don't even know you need it yet."

"Oh really?" Dani asked with her eyebrow raised. She knew this was going to be an enlightening conversation, she just wished she could have it recorded or someone with her as back up.

"Yes really. You see while you've been busy running around with Nico dealing with your 'family emergency', I received a call from the rehab center."

"Why would they have called you when they have my cell number? I've been called before you know."

"Look, I don't know why they called me but the fact of the matter is that they did. Apparently TK has stirred up some trouble, no surprise there, and thought we should know about it since the team ordered his rehab. "

"Yes TK was ordered to report to rehab but he went in on his own free will after his escape attempt. Just why would be have caused problems this close to being finished?"

"Hey don't shoot the messenger. I'm just passing on what was told to me. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if at this point he ditched the place and headed back toward the team thinking the team needed him or something just as asinine."

"I'm sure you'd just love it if TK wasn't able to finish rehab. You'd be able to cut him from the team and cause me to possibly lose one of my favorite patients. In fact I wouldn't put it past you to try and cajole him into leaving on his way under some twisted loyalty to the team" Dani snarked while she glared at him. What she ever saw in him was beyond her.

"Now Dani we both know I wouldn't do anything of the sort. I don't cajole anyone into doing anything they don't already want to do in the first place. Much like when we hooked up, I merely nudged things along. "

"You know I think this meeting is finished. Just so you know, I don't think you came in here as a way to help anyone. You're up to something and I'm going to find out what exactly." Dani stated, her voice raised some.

At that point, movement just beyond her door caught her attention. She knew better than to close the door so whoever it was, could have easily heard everything.

"Oh Dani, I simply came in here to make you aware of a situation with a player, nothing more, nothing less. Not yet anyway but you never know. Nico won't be around you all the time even if you are joined at the hip lately. "

Dani watched as a small smile crept across his face. It made her very uneasy and she was glad she never shut her door. Then she remembered that Nico had put a tail on him and the movement she noticed must have been him. She could only hope he heard every word said in her office.

"If I'm not mistaken, you just threatened me. Something that should be reported to HR or are you sleeping with that department as well? "

"It wasn't a threat Dani but merely a statement made. Besides, a guy in my position with the GM on my side, I can do what I want, when I want, to whoever I want. You'd be wise to remember that Dani."

Dani looked at this guy and uh shook her head. "Oh I know exactly the position you have at the Hawk's but I also know who's in charge of the Hawks now. You'd be wise to remember that yourself."

"For now" she heard Matt mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"I didn't think so now get the hell out of my office.!"

Dani watched as he started to say more but thought better of it before he turned and left.

"Ms. Santino, is everything okay in here? " One of Nico's guys asked.

"Yeah, just an asshole showing his true colors. It was you that I saw just outside the door wasn't it?"

"Yes mam. I was under orders to keep a close eye on him, especially if he went anywhere near you or your family. I heard every word said, including the threat made."

"Don't suppose you recorded it did you? " Dani asked knowing it would be a long shot.

"I was taught to record conversations that may be needed to be replayed later so I hit record on my cell as soon as he walked into your office. Sent it to Nico before checking on you in fact."

"You were taught well, not that I'm surprised. "

"Thank you mam. Now that I know you are ok, I should get back to my post or rather find my post. "

Dani looked around outside her office making sure she wasn't needed before heading back inside. She needed to make some calls before it was time to meet up with RayJay and Nico. Maybe if she got done early, she would surprise Nico with a visit of the more tempting kind.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDN**

Nico was just starting to find some interesting things on Hank's background when an e-mail alert popped up from one of his guys. Seeing who it was, he immediately clicked on the attachment and opened it up. A smile crept across his face as he finished listening to the recording. He taught his staff well.

"I hear you've had quite a morning as have I." Nico stated just as Dani walked into his office. Looking at the time, she must have finished her work a little earlier than expected.

Nico stood and walked around his desk, leaned on it some while Dani came closer, standing between his legs, his hands taking position on her hips as he pulled her into him some.

"Tell me about yours first since you've already heard about mine."

"Well, Gabrielle decided to pay me a visit around the same time Matt dropped by your office."

"Oh really and just what did she want exactly?"

Nico felt Dani tense up and start to squint some to the point that he reached out with his finger and tilted her chin upwards so she was looking directly at him.

"Hey, the thing between Gabrielle and I was over a long time ago."

"I know but even the mention of her name drives me crazy. What did she want anyway?"

"That's the interesting part actually. She came by to warn me. She said people are watching and would love to get their hands on what Pittman left me but wouldn't divulge how she came across this information."

"So nothing we haven't already been aware of really, except ruling her out of course. I assume she came on to you as well."

"She tried but I shut her down. At least she acknowledged how dedicated I am to you; how I've always looked out for your safety."

"She just doesn't think whatever is going on between us is going to last."

"No she doesn't but she also has never been in a healthy relationship in her life. Neither have I really until you came along. I'll do everything in my power to make this thing with you work though." Nico said as he ran his hand lightly along the side of her face.

"Enough about Gabrielle, knowing you, you've already sent feelers out on how she got her information anyway. Tell me your thoughts on the whole Matt incident. Thank you by the way for having your guy tailing him and recording that ugly little conversation."

"My guys are the best in the business. They know how to protect their assets and you are a very treasured asset to the Hawks organization." Nico said as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers in a light kiss.

"As far as Matt goes, he's lucky I was busy at the time and wasn't aware he was in your office. The fact that he threatened you doesn't bode well for his future here at the Hawks. You played him well and got him to reveal more than what he probably wanted."

"Yeah well, you aren't the only one with some skills."

"Skills I'd like to look into more in depth later. For now though, a call into TK's rehab might be in order in order to shore him up for any more stunts Matt may try with him. I'll be a guy on him and continue to let him hang himself. Until we know who's in charge, makes no sense to fire him or Hank for that matter."

"Call has already been made. The rehab facility has been informed and I talked to TK about how to handle any further calls. He assured me that he will stay and finish out his program so he can get back to the team without any strings attached."

"What about anyone inside the facility? I wouldn't put it past Matt or his cronies to have someone working for them within the facility."

"I've got that covered as well. He knows that the Katrina, his therapist, is a trusted friend and is aware of what's going on outside the facility. If he can't reach either you or I, he is to check with her before acting on anything. I emphasized with him that the only thing he should be focusing on is finishing his program. Any other requests should be ignored. ."

Nico smiled and leaned down for another kiss, pulling her in closer to his body. This time the kiss took on a life of its own and he felt her tongue rub run along his bottom lip. Opening his mouth, his tongue battled with hers some before running lightly over the roof of her mouth. Hearing her moan, he allowed his hands to run up and down her back while he deepened the kiss even further.

"Dani" Nico murmured as the kiss became lighter. "I know I started this but we really need to get going soon to meet RayJay for lunch."

"Oh my gosh, I've been so preoccupied today I haven't even thought about how RayJay is doing. What kind of mom does that make me that I haven't thought about my own son!"

Nico smiled some at her rant. It was cute when she went off on one of her rambles.

"Dani, he's doing ok. Luke checked in with me earlier and said he's been no trouble but is looking forward to a break soon."

"I imagine so considering you had him cleaning windows all morning. What do you plan on having him do this afternoon?"

"Not sure yet but I'm sure I'm come up with something good." Nico said glancing at the clock on the wall. "We have about five minutes before we are meeting them in the cafeteria. Any thoughts on how we may fill that time?" Nico asked, a smile on his face/

"A few..." Was all Nico heard before her lips claimed his again and both sets of hands started to wander.

Nico knew they were going to need to move their relationship forward if their kisses were any indication. He'd have to work on a way to get them some alone time while still keeping her family safe; soon, very soon.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDN**

"Just what the hell were you thinking dropping by that lady's office today?"

"How'd you find out about that? Besides, she's part of the Hawks staff so it could have been a completely harmless conversation about team business." Matt said rather indignantly over the phone.

"I have my sources and it wasn't innocent so don't bullshit me. What you've done has caused me more stress than I need or want right now."

"Oh please. I've done nothing of the sort. Dani needed to be reminded about her place here on the team is all. "

"If that's what you intended to do, put her in her place, why was TK brought up? You do realize she saw right through her bluff about him right?"

"What I told her about TK and the facility calling me was entirely plausible and everyone knows it. TK has pulled so much crap in the past that Dani herself handled that this latest stunt shouldn't have surprised her. Besides, if she's focused on TK, her attention is off everything else around her." Matt stated as he kicked back in his desk chair stretching his legs out on the edge of his desk.

"Did you have to go and threaten her though? Nico's bound to have heard about it by now and we all know how protective he is of her. How stupid can you be? Wait, don't answer that as I don't want to know. "

"It wasn't a threat but a strong reminder."

"Well let me remind you of something. Nico is the Hawks owner which means he is your boss unless we are successful. "

"I've never lost before and I don't intend to now. Just let me handle my own plan and I'll keep you updated." Matt said cockily.

"Pride comes before the fall. You do that though. I'll be in touch."

Matt hung up his phone chuckling to himself. No one was going to tell him how to handle his business, not now, not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Welcome back to Birds of a Feather. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites so far to this story. This next chapter has me a little curious what everyone will think so please let me know if you'd like. I will likely be updating A Weekend Excursion, an M rate companion to this story, in the next several days and then hope to get another chapter out of this story as quick as I can. This chapter is not betaed so please excuse any minor errors. As usual I don't own any of these wonderful characters as that honor goes to USA Network. Enjoy the story. **_

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDN**

"Mom, Nico, bout time you got here. I'm starving!"

"RayJay, if you'd looked at the clock, we are right on time." Nico stated while Dani rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but knowing you, on time is late and early is considered on time. Unless of course someone to be left unnamed distracted you, not that I want that image in my head."

"Oh you mean of me locking lips with some gorgeous, dark haired guy while backed up against a wall in secluded location with no chance of being discovered." Dani chimed in with a smile on her face.

Nico couldn't help but laugh at the expression on RayJay's face. It was priceless.

"Yeah, that was the image I was trying not imagine, thanks mom. Now, where do we get some food around here Nico. You worked me hard this morning but I got to say I did a sweet job."

Nico just looked at RayJay for a moment before glancing over at Luke for confirmation. He also had a smirk on his face telling Nico he enjoyed the whole scene between the three of them.

"Not that you are proud of yourself or anything. But I guess since Luke here confirmed you doing a decent job, I'll treat for lunch. Why don't you go find a table for all of us while I grab some food."

"Yeah sure. Coming Mom?"

"You go ahead with Luke. I think I'll help Nico with the food."

Nico watched as RayJay walked off toward the tables before he leaned closer to Dani.

"While I know your little image was meant to get a rise out of your son, you being pressed against a wall without fear of being caught will come true in the very near future. You've been warned." Nico said softly into her ear before more loudly stating "Burger and fries ok?"

Nico noticed it took Dani a few moments before she was able to respond to his question. Guess it affected her as much as it affected him or maybe she had ideas of her own. If she did, Nico wanted to know about them.

"Um, yeah. Teenage boys will eat just about anything, especially when they are not trying to impress a girl."

"Yeah, I remember when RayJay was with his vegan girlfriend. Fun times in your house I'm sure."

"I never told you about her. How'd you know?"

Nico just smiled and ordered their lunch never answering her question. He knew it would come up again but for now he'd put it off till they were in a more private place.

"So Nico, what are your plans for me this afternoon? I heard the team was going to be on the field practicing. "

"And you want to be near them so you can watch practice. I think that can be arranged."

"Really? That would be so awesome!" RayJay exclaimed as he finished up his lunch.

"Luke, is one of the lawn maintenance guys still out for a family emergency?"

"Yeah boss. Got the word today that he'll be out for a few weeks. Something to do with one of his parents having major surgery in another state. He's needed at home to help with post op recovery. He insisted he'll only be gone for a short while though and to please hold his job."

Nico nodded before turning to RayJay. "Looks like you'll be on field duty this afternoon. Luke will get you settled and be with you while outside."

"Oh man Nico, I'm almost eighteen. I don't need a babysitter to watch my every move. I have held down a job before you know."

"Oh I know and he's not considered your babysitter but merely another set of eyes for me. How else are you going to know what you are supposed to do. Now I strongly suggest you get to it. The team will be on the field soon."

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

Nico watched as RayJay left with Luke before he turned his head back toward Dani who had an odd look on her face.

"Dani, what's wrong? I hope I wasn't overstepping with your son just now."

"No, you're fine. It just threw me with the way you handled my son, like you are treating him as one of your own and I'm not sure why exactly."

"The simple answer is because I've considered him one of my own for a while now. "

"Wha.."

Dani started to say before Nico saw Hank approach their table.

"Dani, Nico. Looking rather close there I see."

"Just lunch between two co workers Hank. Can we help you with something?" Nico asked

"No, was just passing through getting myself some lunch and thought I would say a friendly hello is all. I assume you both are having a good day with no problems to speak of with the team."

Nico eyed Hank suspiciously but decided to play along, some at least.

"You assume correct though I'm not so sure now. No problems to report with the team, not that I have to report to you anyway."

"Come now Nico, we all are on the same team. Dani surely you agree. "

"Yes Hank, we are all on the same team. Now working toward the same goal remains to be seen."

Nico watched as Hank seemed to size up both their responses before he smiled.

"Yes well I can see why you'd say that considering past history. Things have changed, people have changed Dani so you can be assured we are all working for the betterment of the Hawks."

"On that note, I better get back to my office. By the way Dani, I heard in the players meeting about your new office. Congratulations. See what playing nicely with others will get you."

Before Nico had a chance to respond, Hank quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Hank knew exactly what he was doing by dropping by their table.

"Ok. first Matt and now Hank. They aren't wasting any time."

"I'm sure we haven't heard the last of them. Hank's 'hello' was merely a forewarning of what's to come. "

"That I have no doubt. I just hope it doesn't interfere with the clients I see privately, one of which will be dropping by my house after work today."

"It won't. I'll make sure of it. " Nico said as he covered her hand on the table for a moment before removing it.

"Thanks Nico. Don't think I've forgotten about what we were talking about before Hank walked up either. It's just not the time or place to discuss it any further."

Nico just shrugged slightly and smiled before he stood up and helped Dani clear their table.

"What's on your schedule for the remainder of the day Dr. Santino?"

"Dr, Santino huh. Well Mr. Careless, I plan to head out toward the field and watch the guys practice, looking for any signs of trouble. It's common for guys to act out their issues before owning up to needing help. Something you should know all about."

"Maybe I'll join you in this observing of the field later. For now though, I've got to check in with my attorney on a few things." Nico said as they walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the rest of Dani's comment.

"I'll look forward to it Mr. Careless. I won't bother telling you where I'll be exactly since I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. See ya"

Nico watched as Dani slid her fingers lightly along his jaw before heading off with a slight wave.

**DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN DNDNDNDNDNDNDN**

"How ironclad is Pittman's will and transfer of team ownership?" Nico asked over the phone.

Now that he knew someone or a group of someone's were after his team, he needed to shore up what he could and protect his assets. The easy way out would be to get rid of Matt & Hank but that wouldn't get to the root of who's after the team. Someone else was pulling the strings and he needed to figure it out before anything bad happened to the people he loved.

"About as ironclad as it gets legally. Marshall knew what he was doing when he transferred the team to you and made sure no one could protest it and win. The only way, aside from you stepping down, would be over your dead body so to speak."

"Not that you are being overly dramatic or anything with that last statement but I'm sure my untimely death would be a good thing in a few people's eyes. Have you had any inquiries come through your office on the will?"

"Yeah now that you mention it. A lady was snooping around my office asking lots of questions about Pittman, if we knew when the investigation might be completed, and your relationship to the family. I wasn't in the office at the time but my staff knew to keep things vague. Just something about her seemed a tad shift so they told me."

"Did she give a name by chance? Would be really helpful to know who's snooping around so I can take care of any possible problems."

"Nope no name but they did say she was a looker, tall, nice figure with longer brown hair pulled back. She said she would be back when I'm in the office apparently so she could get her questions answered."

Nico hoped he would get a name but the description helped more than he'd liked. It matched one person in his past that he thought would never have crossed him; even helped him once or twice. He apparently thought wrong but needed to be sure before he confronted her.

"Thanks. The description helped more than you can imagine. Mind if my staff wires your office up for some intel in case she drops by soon?" Nico asked of his friend. He needed visual confirmation and a way to see what she's really up to at this point.

"Sure as long as there is a way trigger it discreetly when she walks into my office. I can't have it recording my other clients. "

"No of course not. I've learned recently how damaging taping clients of any kind of practice can be. We'll make sure you can turn it on as soon as you suspect its her without tipping anyone off. I'll send one of my guys to your office soon."

"Sounds like a story I'd like to hear some day over beers. Would it involve a certain doctor you've pined over since you've met?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but yes, we'll get together soon." Nico said hanging up the phone. He was glad his trusted friend and attorney was willing to wire up his office. Would allow him to be ready for whatever they had planned.

Looking at his watch, Nico thought it would be a great time to visit Dani near the field. Watching practice also allowed him to observe Matt who was usually on the field as well.

Nico found Dani standing just inside one of the tunnels that lead to the field. A good spot to watch while still relative obscured by the building. Walking up quietly, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him; expecting her to jump not lean back into his body.

"Thought for sure you'd jump when I came up behind me. I'm oddly disappointed."

"You'll get over it. I knew you were coming, could just feel it somehow."

"Everything going okay at practice so far? I see RayJay found a nice spot to work while still being able to watch."

"Yeah, the guys seem to be fine, more aggressive in some plays so will need to keep an eye on things for a while. RayJay seems thrilled all thanks to you."

"Thought I would give the kid a break much like you seem to need right now." Nico said as he touched his lips to the side of her neck kissing lightly till he reached her ear.

"Nico, despite knowing we could be caught, please don't stop. God I sounded like a horny teenager just now."

Nico chuckled before lightly biting her earlobe and sucking it into her mouth. He was rewarded with a low moan as Dani pushed back into him.

"How'd your call go to your attorney, not that it's any of my business?"

"Good. Actually think I have a line on who may be orchestrating all the activities Hank and Matt have been up to lately. Will know for sure once my guys wire his office with his permission and she visits again." Nico said as he massaged her shoulders. Getting carried away would be very easy so he made himself slow down.

"Oh that feels good. You going to share a name of who your suspect that has been causing everything or just keep it to yourself for now?"

"Let's just say she's a person from my past that figured out the connection we have between us long before I was willing to admit it to myself. Once I get confirmation, you'll be the first to know."

"Hmmm" Nico heard Dani say as he felt the muscle tense underneath his hands.

"Dani, I said this person was from my past not my present or future. Hoping that part has been filled already by a certain doctor we know so no need to get tensed up."

"Nico watched as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning in his arms to look directly at him.

"Sorry, can't help myself. At this point the thought of you with anyone else makes me crazy even though I have no room to talk. How you handled watching me with Matt day after day is way beyond me."

"I'm not going to lie to you. It wasn't easy but I knew at some point you'd come to your senses. In a way Marshall's death helped that process along some. For that, I'm forever greatful." Nico said as he kissed Dani softly.

"What are your plans the rest of the day?" Nico heard Dani murmur against his lips.

"Not sure yet. You seem to have an idea based on the look in your eye. Care to share?"

"First, I want to do some more of this and then what you say we spring RayJay a little earlier from work and head towards home? "

"He's worked hard enough for today. The players seem to be doing ok. I thought you had a client meeting you at the house though after work?"

"I do and I've prepped for it but I thought you could hang around the house until I done. Afterwards I could cook you an authentic Italian meal and see where the evening leads."

Nico looked deep into Dani's eyes and saw the flash of desire. He knew his eyes mirrored the same on top of what he knew she could feel pressed up against him. Was now the right time though was a question he had yet answered for himself.

"I could do some work on my laptop from the comforts of your home. Maybe chat with RayJay some as well. Besides, I would be crazy to pass up a home cooked meal. As for the rest, let's see where the night leads us provided we don't get caught by either of your kids again" Nico said with a smile.

"Uh no. That is definitely not happening again under my watch. "

Nico kissed her once more, deeper this time this time while he pushed her up against the wall of the tunnel.

"A preview of what's to come at a later date to be determined. Now let's get going so you're not late for your client."


End file.
